Left Behind
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Sometimes being the sister of a teen pop sensation isn't all it's cracked up to be - especially when no one knows you're the sensation's twin sister because you too are forced to lead a double life!
1. Prologue

"I lied to Daddy," a voice whispered in the dark.

"Yeah? What about?" A curious voice replied.

"About my homework and that test we had," the first voice answered. "I flunked it, and forced his signature on it. And my homework's not quite done yet. I tried my hardest, but I just don't get it."

"So why didn't you ask someone for help?" The second voice asked.

"You and Daddy were gone, and Jackson's no help at all," the first voice sighed. "How he's made it this far in school, I've no idea."

"Me neither," the second voice giggled. "I wonder if he manages to bribe the teachers?"

The first voice giggled now too. "If so, Daddy'd be mad."

"Daddy will be mad, if two young ladies don't get to sleep," a third voice piped up. "Especially since they have school in the morning."

"Sorry, Daddy!" The first voiced squeaked.

"We're going to sleep now, Daddy, don't worry!" The second voice assured him.

"You had better be Miley Rae, and Riley Mae," their father stated. "If I have to come up here again, there will be trouble."

"Night, Daddy!" The two girls immediately chorused.

"Goodnight," he replied, as he closed their door once more and headed on back downstairs.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Miley exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, too close!" Riley whispered in return.

"Well, night Riles," Miley yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

"Night Miles," Riley giggled, as she too yawned.

The two of them shared a room, as they were not only sisters, but twins as well. They were fraternal twins, but only because of a few slight differences. Their faces, eyes, hair, and smiles were all the same; even their voices were similar. The only differences were their eyes – Miley's were hazel, while Riley's were bright green; and the fact Miley was a half inch taller than her sister. The thing was no one knew they were twins, or that they were even sisters. Their father had forced them to make everyone believe they were cousins – so when at school, Riley had to wear fake glasses, and a dark brown wig to hide her normally medium brown hair. Even when she was home she had to wear them, in case Lily Truscott – Miley's best friend – was coming over. Why Lily couldn't know they were sisters was beyond them, since Lily and Oliver both knew the other big secret their family had. But, this was their life – one twin allowed to be herself, and the other forced to hide her true identity – though, they actually both had two identities, so really, they were both hiding something. Only thing was, Miley's secret let her live out her dreams and live her life, while Riley's made her practically obsolete. You see, Miley is Hannah Montana – teen pop sensation. And though Riley loves her sister and her music dearly, sometimes she absolutely despises Hannah Montana – because being Hannah Montana's secret sister isn't all it's cracked up to be.


	2. School Day

"So you got away with it

"So you got away with it?" Oliver Oaken repeated, sounding and looking surprised. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I did," Riley grinned, as she walked with one of her sister's friends. "I still can't believe it myself."

"That's _so_ cool, Kylie!" Oliver exclaimed, as they reached their lockers which happened to be near one another. "I wish I could get away with something like that, but I always seem to get caught."

"You need brains to pull off what Kylie did," Miley piped up, as her and Lily joined them.

Riley tried not to sigh as she heard her sister call her by the name chosen to keep her true identity hidden. She was starting to hate the name Kylie, because it was what had been chosen for her, since it was easily remembered as it rhymed with Riley – and Miley. Kylie Cyrus was her name, when in public or around anyone that wasn't family. She also had to wear a short, bright red wig when in public, so she wouldn't resemble her twin so much. The wig was her favourite shade of red, which was nice, but it sure itched like crazy sometimes!

"Who needs brains, when you're Smokin' Oaken?" Oliver replied, nodding his head at girls who passed by them just then. "I'll see you ladies later."

The girls giggled, and scurried off, as they thought he was a doofus – most the girls in the high school thought that of him, so he was most definitely still single. Besides, his pick-up lines were the lamest of the lame!

"Nice, just keep scaring them off Oliver," Miley laughed, shaking her head at him.

"They'll be back – you'll see," Oliver stated confidently.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll work," Lily paused a moment, then spoke again. "In your dreams! Haha!"

"Oh, you are all so cruel to me!" Oliver exclaimed overdramatically, causing the three girls to roll their eyes.

"You wouldn't stay friends with us if you didn't like it," Riley pointed out. "So quit the melodramatic act, you ham."

"Ham?! Where's there ham?" Oliver demanded, looking around hungrily.

"She meant _you're_ the ham!" Miley stressed, shaking her head. "How this boy makes it through school, I'll _never_ know."

"Same with Jackson," Riley snickered. "We'll never know how any of these boys make it through school."

"Hey! I resent that!" Oliver cried. "We're not as dumb as you make us out to be!"

"I think he means, resemble," Lily laughed.

Oliver scowled. "Excuse me ladies, I have a class I need to get too."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Riley called after him. "I've the same class as you!"

"You know what would be funny?" Miley began, as she watched her sister run after their friend. "If Kylie has a crush on Oliver."

"Haha, yeah, like that would happen!" Lily giggled.

Miley thought a moment. "You don't think she does, do you?"

"What? Miley, are you listening to yourself?" Lily asked. "Kylie like Oliver? Hello! It's _Oliver_, for crying out loud! What girl in their right mind would be crushing on him?"

"You know, you have a point," Miley stated. "It's just Oliver. Kylie would never crush on him. I mean, Eew!"

The two laughed as they headed on off to the class they had next.

"So, did you do the homework for this class?" Oliver asked his friend. "I mean, English _is_ your favourite class after all here!"

"Yes, I _did_ my homework for this class," Riley replied, grinning at him. "And I might've done the homework for drama class too."

Oliver laughed. "Only doing the homework for the fave classes now, Kyles?"

"You better believe it!" Riley chirped happily, glad the teacher wasn't there yet to hear their conversation.

Oliver shook his head at his friend. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Darn tootin'!" Riley smirked, as they took their seats.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at her. "Darn tootin'?"

"Yup," Riley nodded. "It's what we country folks say back home."

"I've been around you country folk for years now, and I still don't quite understand you," Oliver commented.

"Maybe you're just not meant to?" Riley remarked, wriggling her eyebrows slightly to make him laugh – which it did.

"Okay class, settle down," the teacher stated, as she entered the classroom just as the last bell rang, signaling class was now in session. "Today, we are going to be learning more about punctuation."

Riley groaned. "I thought we learned all about that stuff back in, like, grade one."

"I guess not enough?" Oliver shrugged.

"What more is there to know about punctuation, than when to stick periods and commas and the other stuff in its proper places?" Riley whispered. "I mean, c'mon! Could this class get anymore boring? Punctuation is just _too_ easy!"

"Well, though punctuation _should_ be easy Kylie, someone of your classmates are still getting it wrong," the teacher remarked, as she came to stand between their desks. "And if there's anymore whispering from either of you, I'm moving you up front Kylie, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Me? Why me?" Kylie demanded. "We're _not_ the only ones talking, Ms. Hersh!"

"Because I said so," Ms. Hersh answered. "And if you keep it up, you can go stand out in the hall."

"For what? I only asked you a valid question!" Riley exclaimed.

"Kyles," Oliver warned. "Don't."

"Don't do what?" Riley said, exasperated. "Is it a crime to ask questions now?"

"When they're interrupting my classroom, yes," Ms. Hersh answered.

"How can they be interrupting the class, when _you_ haven't even _started_ the class, other than to announce a punctuation lesson?" Riley spat slightly. "_You're_ the one interrupting the class, by coming back here to harass me!"

"Okay, I've had enough, _you_ can go straight to the Principal's office, Kylie," Ms. Hersh stated. "Just let me write him a note, which you had _best_ deliver to him."

"I didn't even do anything but ask valid questions!" Riley protested.

"Questions that had _nothing_ to do with today's lesson," Ms. Hersh responded. "And I will _not_ tolerate insubordination!"

"Insubordination my….." Riley trailed off, grumbling under her breath as she stood up with her things and made her way to the teacher's desk to fetch the note that was currently being written.

"Here, now get going," Ms. Hersh ordered, handing her the note.

Riley took the note from the teacher, then turned to the class. "Enjoy learning something we already know," she told them. "It seems some people think we're all too stupid to remember previous lessons on punctuations, just because some of us get mixed up sometimes and have off days."

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Ms. Hersh yelled angrily. "And _don't_ you come back, until you can show me some respect!"

Riley rolled her eyes, winked at Oliver, then left the classroom. Well, so much for English being one of her favourite subjects. She'd done nothing wrong until the very end, and she only did wrong, because she figured she might as well since she was going to be in trouble anyway. As she walked along the deserted hallways, she eyed the note in her hand curiously.

"I wonder what she wrote," she pondered aloud. She glanced around, then ducked into the girl's washroom and opened the note to read.

_Mr. Diprofio,_

_Riley has been very disrespectful by interrupting the class. Seems she feels she's too good to learn about punctuation, though hers needs the most improving. I do not want her back in my classroom until she can learn to respect me and my lessons. She has wasted precious learning time for her fellow classmates, and I don't think that to be right. Please deal with this trouble-maker accordingly. Thank-you._

_Ms. Hersh _

"_My_ punctuation is horrible?" Riley spat angrily. "How can _mine_ be needing so much improvement, when I aced _that_ lesson in my Creative Writing class? God, what a witch!"

Riley shook her head in disgust, as she began to rip the note to shreds, tossing it into the one garbage can.

"You know what? I've had enough of this for today," she spoke aloud, to no one but herself. "I'm out of here!"

With that being said, she turned to the one bathroom window and managed to pry it open just enough for her to squeeze out. Once standing on the ground outside, she ran until she was a good enough distance away. She then turned and glared at the high school angrily.

"Later suckers!" She shouted at the building that seemed to cause her nothing but grief lately. And it wasn't all her fault it caused her so much grief either. She did the best she could, but no one _ever_ seemed to be satisfied with her best – so why should she even bother trying in the first place? She shook her head, then ran off for the beach her, her sister, and their friends liked to hang out at. Soon as she arrived, she tugged at her wig, groaning when she realized she'd need her sister's help in getting all the stupid pins holding it on, out.

"Dagnabit!" Riley exclaimed, kicking the sand angrily. "I can't even be myself when I'm alone!"


	3. Consequences

Meanwhile, back at the school, lunch hour had arrived and Miley, Lily, and Oliver had met up at their usual lunch table

Meanwhile, back at the school, lunch hour had arrived and Miley, Lily, and Oliver had met up at their usual lunch table.

"Hey, where's Kylie?" Miley asked, surprised to see that her sister wasn't with Oliver like she usually was. "Did she get detention again or something?"

Oliver shrugged as he took his seat. "Her and Ms. Hersh got into it earlier, and I haven't seen her since," he replied. "Ms. Hersh sent her to the Principal's office, but from the sounds of it, she never showed up."

"How do you know she didn't show?" Lily asked curiously, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Mr. Diprofio came into the class just to see how everything was going, and was mighty confused when Ms. Hersh asked him about Kylie," Oliver answered, as he started in on his sandwich as well. "And, well, she wasn't at my locker waiting for me like usual, so I'm assuming she left."

"Daddy's going to kill her!" Miley groaned. "This is the fifth time this month, that she's gotten into trouble at school, then taken off – though, he doesn't know that – yet."

"You really think they're going to call your Dad, Miley?" Lily queried.

"Wouldn't you if a student kept running off like this?" Miley countered. "I mean, c'mon Lils. Get real here."

"You mean, they haven't called him before?" Lily questioned.

"Of course they have!" Miley exclaimed. "We were just home in time and quick enough to erase the message before he even had a chance of getting it."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like Kyles."

"Besides, do you really think she'd be hanging out with us as much as she is, if my Dad knew about all the trouble she's been getting into?" Miley stated. "You know how he's a stickler for rules and respect."

"Then can't you just erase the message again tonight?" Lily asked.

"No, because he probably got it," Miley sighed heavily. "He was staying home all today, because he was waiting for an important parcel. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for knowing, and being the one to erase the messages."

"Living on the edge, eh, Miles?" Jackson commented as he came up behind her one sister. "Where's Ri-Kyles at?"

Miley gave him a pointed _look_ as he had almost majorly slipped and called Kylie by her real name. Which would've been bad, since neither of her friends knew that Kylie's real name was Riley.

"Oh, I've no idea where our cousin, _Kylie_, is," Miley laughed. "Prolly ran off somewhere again. Ahaha."

"Yanno, you're sure acting strange today, Miley," Lily said, shaking her head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to hide something from us. But, like there's anything for you to really hide, right? Well, other than you being, you-know-who."

"Lily!" Miley hissed. "Don't talk about that here! You never know _who_ could be listening!"

"So you don't know where Kylie went?" Jackson questioned once more. "Because I just got off the phone with Dad and he seemed pretty furious about something she did."

Miley groaned. "Great, now he's gonna know one of us deleted all those messages the Principal's left on our answering machine these past couple months."

"Well, you didn't expect to be able to get away with it forever, did you?" Jackson laughed.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Miley replied. "We had it all worked out, but then today of all days, she just _had_ to go and get into trouble. The _one_ day that Daddy's home this month. Yeesh!"

"Well, there's not much you can do about it now, except suck it up and be ready to face the consequences when you get home," Jackson told her, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd call Kylie and warn her, but it seems she's turned her cell phone off."

"No she hasn't," Miley replied, holding up a cell phone she'd found in her bag. "She must've tossed it in here this morning, instead of tossing it in her own bag."

Meanwhile, at the beach, Riley sat on a rock near a cave her and her sister used as their secret hide-out. They'd found the cave years ago, and never once had they ever seen anyone else go in it, other than that one time they'd shown their mother where they were playing. And they'd only shown her because she insisted upon it, or she was going to forbid them from going there. But, once she'd seen it was safe and knew where it was, she was fine with the girls playing there, so long as it wasn't high tide – she made them promise to never play there during high tide, just in case. Of course, the two of them had promised her immediately, just wanting a secret place to play.

Now, all these years later, both girls still came to their secret spot to sit and think, and get away from it all. They still loved the fact it was a secret only the two of them shared, and they loved that it was _still_ secret after all of these years. And though their father always insisted they tell him where they were headed, they never once had told him exactly where they were going when headed to their secret spot.

"Mom knows," Riley muttered to herself softly, as she was thinking of all the times their father actually demanded to know where she was going on her own. "So long as Mom knows, I'm okay."

She blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. She wasn't sure why, but she'd been missing their mother more and more lately – more so than ever before. Maybe it was because she'd reached the all important teenage years? Or maybe it was because, she knew if their mother was there, she'd have _never_ been forced to hide her true identity from the world. And why she had to keep her true identity hidden was _still_ a mystery to her. Every time she tried to ask their father about it, he'd brush her off and start focusing on Miley and Hannah Montana once more, or he'd pester Jackson instead.

"Why am I always tossed to the side?" Riley wondered aloud. "Am I not as important? Just because I'm the middle child doesn't mean he's the right to _ignore_ me! I'm _so_ sick of only getting his attention when I do wrong!"

She gave a low angry growl, kicking some sand up somewhat, though not bothering to get up off the rock she currently sat upon.

"I am _not_ something he can just _toss_ aside like yesterday's trash!" Riley ranted to the waves. "I'm his _daughter_! I deserve some _respect_! I deserve his _love_ too! _Why_ does he hate me so much? What did I do wrong?!"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I bet he prolly got that phone call today too," Riley grumbled. "I'ma be toast when I get home."

She shook her head. "_Why_ can't I do _anything_ right?" She shouted up to the Heavens, narrowing her, once again, tear-filled eyes.

Back at the Stewart house, Robbie Ray paced the living room angrily. He'd gotten a phone call from the school principal earlier. He'd answered it, thinking one of his children had been hurt or something, only to find out the one had been causing trouble and skipping school repeatedly for the past couple months.

"That _girl_," he muttered, running his one hand through his hair as he paced. "What in the _world_ is she thinking? Does she _not_ realize that if she keeps this up, she'll be going to _summer_ school or repeating the ninth grade?"

"And if she ends up in summer school, _how_ is Hannah Montana supposed to tour? I'm _not_ leaving a fifteen-year-old girl home alone all summer! That's just plain stupid!" Robbie ranted. "If I end up hiring a tutor, that girl's bottom is going to sting like the dickens when I'm through with her!"

The day continued on for everyone, dragging on endlessly for some, and not ending fast enough for others. Soon everyone was home at the Stewart house, except for one.

"Where _is_ she?" Robbie demanded of his two children, currently sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Lily and Oliver had gone home when he'd begun to yell at Miley for helping her sister keep her school troubles a secret.

"Dad, for the _last_ time, we _don't_ know," Jackson answered him. "Now, would you quit asking us and just sit down and wait patiently? _Some_ of us are _trying_ to do our homework here."

Robbie narrowed his eyes at his son, giving him a stern look. "_Don't_ you go ordering me around, Jackson! I can ground you just as easily as I grounded Miley!"

"Ground me for doing what? Telling you to let us concentrate on our school work?" Jackson replied. "If that's the case, then I think Riles had the right idea, of not coming home straight away."

"_Don't_ -" Robbie began, only to trail off as he spotted Riley trying to sneak in the patio doors. "Just _where_ have you been _young lady_?"

"Out," Riley replied shortly, eyeing him warily. Her eyes were a little red, signaling she'd been crying over something, but as to what no one but her knew.

"I know that! But _where_?" Robbie demanded.

"What do _you_ care?" Riley snapped slightly. "I'm _not_ Miley, so there's _nothing_ for you to worry about."

"There is _everything_ for me to worry about!" Robbie roared. "I'm _your_ father! I've a _right_ to know where you're at every minute of the day! Especially when you've decided to skip school to go off somewhere you've deemed more important!"

"Yeah, well, whatever," Riley shrugged, then glanced over at her sister. "Can you help me get this stupid wig off, Miles? I've been trying to all afternoon, but there's too many bobby pins."

"Sure," Miley replied, knowing just how much her sister despised that wig.

"We're _not_ through her, young lady!" Robbie exclaimed. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from _me_, _young lady_!"

"Why not? _You_ walk away from _me_ all the time!" Riley retorted.

"Do you've _any_ idea just _how_ much trouble you're in, Riley Mae?" Robbie demanded. "Just _what_ were you thinking, cutting school and all? And _what_ is with you giving all your teachers a hard time? Is the work too hard for you or something?"

"More like too easy," Riley muttered bitterly.

"If you keep this up, you're going to be going to summer school," Robbie told her. "And then how is Hannah Montana supposed to tour? I can't very well leave you home alone for two months!"

Riley's eyes blazed angrily, as she narrowed them at her father. "There's more to life than _Hannah Montana_!" She shouted at him angrily. "So _what_ if Hannah Montana can't tour! If you want her to tour _that_ bad, then hire me a tutor already!"

"_Riley Mae Stewart_, I've _half_ a mind to take you over my lap and give you _a good old fashioned spanking_!" Robbie stated, his eyes narrowing at her in return.

"Well, then pretend _I'm_ Hannah Montana, and maybe that _half a mind_ will go away!" Riley snapped turning to glare at him, as she stood on the bottom step of the staircase.

"You get up to your room and you stay there!" Robbie ordered. "You're grounded for _two_ months Riley Mae! Keep it up and it'll be three!"

"_Fine_!" Riley yelled, turning and running up the stairs. Figures he wouldn't even ask her what was wrong when she walked in the door. No, instead he had to yell at her for all she'd done wrong that day. Well, what about what she'd done right? What about her already hurt feelings? What about the fact she was desperately aching for their mother and no one knew nor seemed to care? When would _she_ matter? _When?_


	4. Sisterly Advice

Later that evening, Miley came up to the room that she shared with her sister

Later that evening, Miley came up to the room that she shared with her sister. Upon entering, she found Riley lying on her bed face down, crying softly, with her face buried into her pillow.

"Oh, Riles," Miley sighed, going and sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her twin's back.

"Leave me alone," Riley mumbled into her pillow.

Miley rolled her eyes. "I know you don't want me too, because if I did, you'd never get that wig off your head for the night."

Riley gave a low growl at the mere mention of the dreaded thing that was now lopsided on her head from her tugging at it in frustration.

"Hey, hey, quit that," Miley told her. "You keep tugging at it, and we'll never get it off your head."

"What's the point in taking it off, only to have to put it on again in the morning, huh?" Riley countered. "I mean, even on _weekends_ I'm not allowed to be myself! _Why_ can't Lily and Oliver know who I really am? They already know _you're_ Hannah Montana, so what's so wrong with knowing _me_ for _me_?"

"I don't know Bud," Miley sighed, rubbing her twin's back comfortingly. "I wish I did, but I don't."

"I was myself when Mom was alive," Riley pouted. "Mom and Daddy _never_ made me wear a wig unless I wanted to for Halloween. Though, I never saw much of Lily and Oliver back then. I was always with Jackson or my own friends."

Miley shrugged. "I often wonder why they don't remember you, but I think every time they did see you, you'd have a wig on, and insist that your name was Kylie."

"Pfft. Who knew that's who I'd end up as?" Riley half whined, half sighed in annoyance. "Is Daddy so ashamed of me, that he doesn't want anyone to know I still exist? I mean, so what if I always told them I was Kylie when we were kids and always wore that stupid wig? Why does it mean I hafta keep on doing so now? I used to do it just for fun, but it's _not_ fun anymore Miles! It's just _not_!"

"He's not ashamed of you, Riles," Miley insisted, her hand pausing momentarily on Riley's back. "He's just….just…..I don't know."

"He's ashamed of me….end of story," Riley stated, her eyes filling up with unwanted tears. "I don't matter to him anymore. Ever since Mom died, I just don't seem to exist. If he doesn't wanna care about me anymore, then I refuse to care about him."

"Riley…." Miley trailed off.

"_Don't_ Miles," Riley replied shortly. "Just _get_ this blasted wig off my head, and _let_ me be."

Miley shook her head at her twin, as they maneuvered, so she'd be able to help remove the wig from Riley's head. It took a while, but finally, she freed her sister of the item she despised more than anything. When they were young, wigs used to be fun to play with and make everyone laugh with, but ever since their mother had died, wigs had become a reality for them both – one Miley loved, and one Riley hated with every fiber of her being.

"There, you're free now," Miley told her finally, yanking the red wig off and waving it in the air.

"Wonder how mad Daddy'd be if I tossed it out the window and into the trash can," Riley pondered aloud. "Bet he'd still make me were the blasted thing."

"Riley, he cares, okay?" Miley insisted. "He may not show it, but deep down I know he does."

"You only say that, because he never once stopped caring about you," Riley snapped angrily. "You and _Hannah Montana_!"

"I thought you were Hannah's biggest fan?" Miley countered. "Hmm?"

"I was, until Daddy decided your alter ego was more important than _me_," Riley growled.

"Oh, get over yourself," Miley stated, shaking her head, as she rolled off her sister's twin bed that was covered in a TMNT bedspread and sheets, along with matching pillows and pillow cases. She plopped down on her own twin bed, that was covered in a light purple butterfly covered bedspread and sheets, pillows and pillow cases included as well. "You're such a drama queen, I swear."

"Oh, and _you're_ not?" Riley retorted.

"No," Miley answered calmly, as she rolled her covers down to the bottom of her bed for something to do.

"Pfft," Riley scoffed. "Who near had a cow, when Jackson accidentally killed Beary? Hmm?"

"Oh, hush," Miley said, scooping up her beloved stuffed teddy bear. "You'd have done the same, had Jackson destroyed your precious Simon."

"Would not've," Riley argued, grabbing up her stuffed Alvin & the Chipmunks, chipmunk. "I would've kicked his butt to Tim-Buck-Two and back again instead."

"No, you would've bawled," Miley pointed out. "I sought revenge, which turned out to be a mistake."

"I coulda told you that," Riley replied, hugging Simon to her chest, as she lie back on her bed. "You better go, before Daddy comes in and yells at you some more."

"Okay, you weren't here for the first set of fireworks, but rest assured, you're not the only Stewart who's currently grounded," Miley informed her. "Daddy knows, as you know, of all the times I helped keep your skipping school and bad grades secret, so I'm in just about as much trouble as you are."

"Bet you still get to be Hannah Montana though," Riley grumbled.

"Only because we can't back out of those appearances," Miley stated. "Otherwise, I'd be under lock and key just like you."

"So once more, pop star Miley Rae gets to go out and live her life, while I – Riley Mae – am stuck here rotting away," Riley muttered angrily. She was _not_ the least bit amused.

"Okay, _now_ who's being the drama queen again?" Miley pointed out. "You're not going to die if you can't hang out with Oliver. Heck, rejoice. Being grounded to your room means you don't have to wear that wig as much anymore, until your grounding's up."

"Who said I was mad about not being able to hang out with Oliver?" Riley countered. "I sure as heck didn't."

"Oh, come off it," Miley laughed. "Lily and I know you like him – it's kind of hard not to notice, what with the way you keep looking at him."

"Whatever," Riley scowled, rolling over and burying her face into her pillow.

"Though, why, is beyond us," Miley went on. "I mean, it's _Oliver_. Eew."

"_Exactly_. It's _Oliver_," Riley answered, her voice muffled by her pillow somewhat.

"Eew! Eew! Eew!" Miley exclaimed, squealing when she was suddenly hit in the head with a pillow. "Oh, I'll get you for that!"

"Bring it!" Riley smirked, grabbing up another one of her pillows and whipping it at her twin as well. "

Later that night, as everyone in the Stewart household slept, all peacefully except for one. One lie tossing and turning and whimpering in their sleep, distressed by the dream they were currently having.

Miley awoke to the sound of her twin whimpering, and immediately went to her bedside to try and awaken her.

"Riley! Riley!" Miley hissed, shaking her sister gently. "Riley, wake up!"

Riley continued to moan and whimper and squirm in her sleep, despite her sister's gentle touch.

"Riley!" Miley hissed a tad louder, giving her sister a harder shake. "Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Riley awoke with a start, bolting straight up in bed, looking around her surroundings warily. Upon realizing she was still at home, safe and sound in her room with her sister at her side, she relaxed some.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Miley asked, pulling her sister into a much needed hug.

Riley snuggled into her twin, resting her head upon her shoulder. "Not really," she spoke softly, sniffling a tad. She hated constantly having nightmares, but there wasn't much she could do about them.

Miley sighed heavily, hugging her twin closer to her. Every night was the same. Riley would awaken her midst her nightmares, she'd wake her sister up in return and comfort her and ask what it was about, and Riley would refuse to spill the beans. When was this cycle going to end?

"You _can_ talk to me about _any_thing, you know," Miley reminded her. "I'll always be here to listen."

"I know," Riley assured her. "I'm just not ready to talk about them yet, is all."

"Okay," Miley replied. "But when you are, you know where to find me."

"Yup. Right across the room," Riley smiled slightly, snuggling into Miley just a little bit more.

"Want me to stay here tonight?" Miley asked.

"Please?" Riley whispered.

"Okay," Miley nodded, as they both snuggled down under the TMNT covers on the twin bed.

"Thanks," Riley told her sister.

"No thanks necessary," Miley smiled, resting her forehead against Riley's, as they lay facing one another. "That's what I'm here for."

"The younger one isn't supposed to be looking out for the older one," Riley muttered softly.

"Well, we both know I'm the strong one," Miley teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Riley cracked a smile. "And I'm the sap. But Jackson is the nitwit."

"That he is," Miley agreed. "Though, he does come up with _some_ good ideas every now and again."

"Yeah," Riley giggled. "Like that time he got back at Rico, so they both ended up with bald heads."

"Yeah," Miley laughed quietly, as they both close their eyes to go to sleep. "Love you, Riles."

"Love you more, Miles," Riley whispered, before they both fell into a deep slumber.

The next afternoon, Riley and Miley met up with Lily and Oliver, for the walk home.

"So, how was your day, Kylie?" Oliver queried curiously.

"Fine," Riley muttered. "I still _can't_ believe Da-Uncle Robbie doesn't trust me enough to get to my classes on my own! As _if_ he hired somebody to walk me to each class and ensure I stay there! Does he _not_ know how _humiliating_ that is!?"

"Well, maybe if you stayed in class more, he wouldn't have hired someone?" Lily suggested. "It works two ways, you know."

"Well, _maybe_ if the work wasn't so _easy_, I'd stay in class and actually _do_ the work assigned," Riley retorted, none too happy with her father at the moment. Though, what else was new? He was never pleased with her, nor her too pleased with him. Sadly, it was just the way things were – the way things had been since her mother had passed on.

"So why don't you just tell someone it's too easy then?" Oliver asked. "If you told someone, wouldn't they put you in harder classes or something?"

"I _have_ told people," Riley grumbled. "But _no one_ believes me, because I won't do the _easy_ work already assigned."

"I think they ought to just give you a test or something, to prove which one of you is right," Miley stated. "Though, I know you're going to be the one who is right, Ri-Kyles."

"Maybe that's why they won't test me," Riley muttered. "Maybe they're afraid they'll be proven wrong – which they would be, if they'd just _listen_ to me!"

"I hear yah," Miley nodded in agreement. "Adults just _don't_ seem to listen when we need them too lately."

Riley gave her sister a grim smile. "I know, and it sucks royally."

Lily raised her eyebrows at the pair of them. "You guys know something we don't?"

"No, just speculating, is all," Miley replied with a shrug.

"For a minute there, I thought you guys had a twin thing going on or something," Oliver laughed. "Freaky."

"Yeah, I know," Lily laughed along with him.

"Twin thing? What makes you guys say that?" Riley questioned, slightly hoping they'd figured out her secret. She really wanted for them to know – mostly so she wouldn't have to keep wearing the annoying red wig that was currently upon her head.

"You guys just act alike sometimes," Lily replied. "But that probably comes with the territory of living together and sharing a room."

"Heh, yeah it does," Miley agreed with her best friend quickly. They were already in enough trouble as it was – they didn't need Riley's cover being blown added to the list. "Sometimes, we just seem to share a brain, which is rather creepy."

"Yeah," Riley sighed, trying not to display her displeasure. "Very creepy."

"You sure you're okay, Kylie?" Oliver wanted to know. "You just don't seem yourself today."

"_I'm never myself,"_ Riley thought bitterly, before answering him. "No, I'm alright Oliver. Just had a long day, and didn't get too much sleep last night. I'm fine, really."

"Okay," Oliver shrugged. "If you say so."

"And she did, so let's get this party headed home," Miley cut in quickly. "Some of us _are_ grounded you know."

"Wouldn't that mean, you'd _want_ to procrastinate?" Lily countered.

"Well, yeah," Miley trailed off.

"But Miley doesn't like for Da-Uncle Robbie to be mad at her, so she usually tries to stay on his good side," Riley finished for her twin. "Unlike me, who just always seems to end up on his bad side – whether I try to be there or not."

"Ri-Kylie, _not_ now," Miley insisted.

Riley glared at her sister momentarily; her dangerous look speaking volumes right then. "I-I think I'm going to go walk home with Jackson. I'll – I'll catch y'all later."

"You better not be late!" Miley called out, as she watched her twin run off. "We've places to go tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley waved her off, as she hurried off in search of their brother. She loved her twin and their friends, but she really needed their brother right then. He'd listen to her – he always did. Miley did too, don't get her wrong – but it was just hard to communicate fully how she felt to her, since Miley was such a Daddy's girl. She used to be too, once upon a time. But, since once upon a time had ended for her, she sought out their brother when in the mood to rant and rave profusely. He listened, he understood, he knew what it was like to come second to their younger sister – Hannah Montana more so than anything. She eventually spotted him walking with some of his friends, and hurried to catch up to him, not wanting to be left behind right then.


	5. Seeking Brotherly Comfort

"Jackson

"Jackson!" Riley called out, as she ran after her brother. "Jackson! Wait up!"

Jackson turned when he heard his name being called. Upon seeing that it was his sister, he told his friends he'd catch them later. They nodded and continued on their way, as he stood there waiting for one of his little sisters.

"Hey Riles," Jackson smiled, knowing it was safe to use her actual name since no one was currently around. "What's up?"

Riley sighed heavily. "If only I knew where to start."

"Well, the beginning usually helps," Jackson pointed out. "Why don't you start there, and keep going until you finish?"

"You better walk _real_ slow then," Riley told him. "This may take a while."

"Then why don't we sidetrack to Rico's and grab some fries on the way home," Jackson suggested. "Dad won't be home for a while yet, and if he beats us there, well, I'll take the blame."

"Thanks," Riley said gratefully, latching onto his one arm and resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Riles, if anyone starts thinking I'm dating my cousin, you'd better run," Jackson threatened quietly. "Payback's not all that much fun."

"C'n we find somewhere private then?" Riley pleaded. "I just – I need a shoulder to lean on right now. And yours is the one I want it to be."

"Yeah, c'mon. Rico's, then some private spot to hide away from the world for a short while," Jackson nodded. "I think I know just the place too."

Riley flashed him a grateful smile, and remained silent for the rest of their walk, as she tried to sort all her thoughts out.

Jackson let his sister be, knowing she needed to work out all that she was going to say in her head, before finally telling him all that was currently bothering her. He didn't mind being her soul confident, as he knew how she felt when it came to the whole Hannah Montana thing. As much as they loved Miley and were happy for her, and how much they liked Hannah Montana, it still hurt to be pushed to the back burner at times.

Soon enough, they were sitting in a private spot on the beach, each munching on their own box of French fries. They were currently watching the tide come in, as it was about that time of day.

"So….." Jackson trailed off, trying to encourage his sister to talk.

"So….I wish I could take this stupid wig off," Riley sighed heavily. "I'm sick of being Kylie. I don't want to be her anymore. I want to be Riley Mae Stewart, not Kylie Kay Cyrus."

Jackson gave her a grim smile. "I can only imagine how hard it is to have to be someone other than yourself," he told her. "Some days, I don't know how you cope. I mean, I'm surprised we all haven't forgotten that you're really Riley Mae, and not Kylie Kay."

"Sometimes, I think Daddy forgets who I really am, until I'm in trouble for something," Riley sighed once more. "That's the only time he ever seems to call me Riley anymore."

"So what're you saying? You get in trouble just so Dad'll say your name?" Jackson queried, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Of course not!" Riley exclaimed. "I'm not _that_ desperate!"

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked seriously. "Because, if you're acting out just to get his attention and force him to use your real names Riles, it's not healthy. People see shrinks for that sort of thing."

"Pfft. Like Daddy'd even hire _me_ one," Riley muttered bitterly. "And I _don't_ know anymore, Jackson. I haven't known anything for a long time now. All I know is that Daddy seemed to stop caring. He decided his attention was better focused on Hannah Montana than me. The world evolves around Miley and Hannah, Hannah and Miley. I love them both dearly, but _when_ is he going to love _me_?! You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Jackson nodded. "I've noticed he brushes you aside when Miley or I are in the room at the same moment."

"But _why_ Jackson?" Riley whined slightly. "_Why_ does he do that _all_ the time? Am I not important to him anymore or something? What did I ever do so wrong, other than love him and want his attention?"

"I don't know Riles," Jackson sighed heavily, wrapping his arm about her shoulders. "Maybe you remind him too much of Mom…"

"But wouldn't that make him want to keep me closer?" Riley questioned, her eyes pleading with her brother for an answer. One she'd hopefully want to hear.

"You'd think that, yeah," Jackson agreed. "But…he was mighty hurt when Mom died, Riles. You and Miley were still a little too small to take notice of everything, but he was pretty bad off. Mawmaw had to come and stay for a bit, because Dad just couldn't take care of us right then. He tried, but it got to be too much for him. What, with Mom's death, and Miley and you asking him endless questions about why she wasn't coming back. Things just seemed to get worse after that gradually. Oh, sure, he'd take you and Miles to the park when you all asked, and I'd usually tag along. But slowly, he started to pull away from you, and at the same time, you slowly started to believe you _were_ Kylie Cyrus, the character you'd made up and used in all the plays we used to put on for Mom and Dad. And, well, as they say. The rest is history."

"So he ignores me because I remind him of Mom?" Riley checked, wanting to be sure. "And because I was a stupid kid, who wanted to be Kylie Cyrus for a while, that's who he made me become?"

"It was just easier that way, Riles," Jackson told her apologetically.

"On who?" Riley demanded angrily. "Did he _not_ realize I'd eventually _not_ want to be Kylie anymore? That _maybe_, just _maybe_ I'd want to be myself again some day?"

"I don't know," Jackson replied. "Do I look like Dad to you?"

"And why is it harder for him to look at me, and not Miley? We look the _exact_ same!" Riley exclaimed. "She may be a tad taller, but we still look the same otherwise!"

"But your personalities are different," Jackson reminded her. "You like to point that out all the time. You may have the same dream, that currently only one of you gets to live out, but you're still different in many other ways."

"Like, how I like broccoli, spinach, brussel sprouts, and cauliflower and she don't?"

"Exactly!" Jackson nodded. "You've similarities, but differences as well. You're not _exactly_ alike – if you were, I'd have been bored to tears with you _long_ ago. And since when do you ever see Miles coming to _me_ for advice, huh? She usually saves that department for you or Lily."

"I'm going to be famous some day," Riley declared, suddenly changing the subject just slightly. "I'll still wear a wig, because it's smart to keep your true identity hidden, but it won't be this blasted red one."

Jackson smirked as he watched his sister tug at the short red wig upon her head still. "Oh, yeah? What colour would it be then?"

"Well, it can't be blond 'cause then everyone would think I was Hannah Montana," Riley said, shaking her head some. "So, maybe it'll be the same length as Hannah's, but red with blond streaks. And of course, by this time, the world _will_ know that Hannah Montana has a twin sister. Or least a sister anyway. I don't care if they know we're twins or not, just so long as they know Hannah ain't the only famous Montana here."

"And what would your name be?" Jackson questioned curiously.

"Savannah Montana," Riley smirked. "Gotta keep the rhyming scheme going, after all."

Jackson laughed. "Of course. That's what you two are all about."

"Dang tootin'!" Riley smiled some. "It's a dream I haven't even shared with Miley yet. I don't wanna seem like I'm copying her, but it was my dream long before it was hers! I told Mom about it when she was still here, and Miley just wanted to be an actress. I wanted to sing – more than anything. I still do."

"Well, I'm glad you shared it with me, Riles," Jackson told her, hugging her close affectionately – something he didn't normally do – least, not in public anyway. "I enjoy knowing things no one else knows. I like to be kept in the loop, not out of it."

Riley leaned against her brother, happily hugging him back. "I'm glad you're here to for me to share my dreams with. Miley listens to them, but she don't seem to understand the way you do."

"That's because Miles already gets all the attention and her dreams have come true," Jackson pointed out. "She doesn't know what it's like to come in second, or third. She doesn't have to sit back and watch someone they love live out the dream they want to live out too. If she had to watch you live out her dream, I'm sure she'd be running to me all the time too. I still think Dad should've let you both just go out and sing – though, I know when you tried to tell him, he accused you of things that just weren't true."

"Daddy doesn't know me anymore," Riley pouted, her eyes downcast, her head still on her brother's shoulder. "He used to know me better than anyone else…..Do you think I'll ever get that back, Jackson?"

"I sure hope you do, Riles," Jackson told her honestly, as he rest his head against hers, their French fries long gone by now. "I sure hope you do."


	6. Come In With The Rain

After having had sat on the beach for a little longer than they should've, having their little heart-to-heart, Jackson and Riley finally headed home. Neither were too surprised to discover their father was already home and awaiting their arrival. No sooner had they walked in the front door, than had he turned on them angrily.

"Just _where_ have you two been?" Robbie demanded, eyeing them both warily. "You should've been home an _hour_ ago!"

"It's my fault, Dad," Jackson piped up immediately. "I needed someone to talk to about something, so I made Riles come with me. She tried to come home earlier, but I wouldn't let her."

"Just _don't_ let it happen again," Robbie ordered Jackson. "Or you just may end up grounded yourself, young man."

"Yes, Sir," Jackson replied obediently. "It won't happen again. Promise."

"As for _you_, young lady," Robbie continued, turning his gaze upon Riley. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded to your room?"

"Yeah…." Riley trailed off.

"Well, don't you think you'd best get on up there and start that homework of yours? We've places to be in two hours!" Robbie stated. "Hannah Montana has appearances to make, and I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"No, I'll just end up in the car alone instead," Riley muttered as she headed for the stairs.

"What was that, young lady?" Robbie cast her a glare.

"Nothing Daddy," Riley replied sweetly, giving him her most angelic, though fake, smile. "I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me, Daddy."

"That's more like it," Robbie stated, before picking up his guitar again and going over things for Hannah Montana with Miley once more.

Riley shook her head sadly, after casting her brother a hurt look, and hurried on upstairs to her shared room. She was fifteen, yet her father wouldn't even leave her home alone for a few hours. What did he think she'd do? Throw a party, that contained her and Oliver alone, or what? One could only _wish_ for that.

She sighed heavily, as she dropped her knapsack to the floor and fell onto her bed in a heap, after closing the bedroom door. She had thought the day would _never_ end, and at the rate it was currently going, it _never_ would!

"Hannah Montana wins again," she muttered bitterly. "Meanwhile, I get to do glorious homework that is _so_ freakin' easy, it's _ridiculous_!"

Riley lie there for a few minutes more, before finally getting up and deciding she'd best start on her homework, if only to keep her father out of her hair for one night at least. As she sat there trying to do her math, her eyes kept sliding over to glance at her blue acoustic guitar that sat on its stand, looking as abandoned as she currently felt. After casting it one more longing glance, she resumed finishing up her math homework. As badly as she wanted to play her guitar, she knew her father would come storming up the moment he heard it, and scream at her about it. Apparently, she wasn't allowed to play it anymore, unless he wasn't around to hear.

Soon enough, it was time to go, and Riley piled into the awaiting limo with Hannah Montana and Robbie Ray. She sat as far away from them as possible, and opened up the notebook she had brought with her. She'd made it look like she'd actually brought homework with her, though she really hadn't. She'd finished it up an hour ago, but knew her father would never believe her, so she did her best to make it look like she was still working.

"Now, you make sure you're _not_ seen at all while in this car, do you hear me, young lady?" Robbie demanded, as he eyed his middle child, who appeared to be studying. "Because if you're seen, everyone will think Miley was out with Hannah Montana, and that just wouldn't go over well at all."

Riley rolled her eyes behind her text book. "Should've made me wear a wig then, shouldn't have you…" She muttered just under her breath.

"Cool it Riley Mae," Robbie ordered briskly, as the car finally came to a stop outside a television station, where Hannah Montana was making an appearance that evening. "Now, stay low!"

Riley sighed in annoyance, as she expertly dropped to the floor, so she was lying on it, and not visible from the outside. "Happy, Daddy?" She asked with a tight smile.

"As a clam," Robbie remarked, as him and Hannah climbed on out, smiles upon their faces.

Riley shook her head, as the car door slammed shut and the limo drove off, with her still inside of it. This was routine now for her. Lie on the floor and get a free ride, while making sure to stay hidden from the rest of the world. Though, this was one of the rare times where she actually got to be herself – Riley Mae.

"One of these days, the world is going to know _me_," Riley declared softly. "And they won't give a rat's behind about _Hannah Montana_!"

She closed her eyes, willing back her tears. "What is wrong with me? I love Miles, and I'm happy for her. And I'm Hannah's biggest fan, yet I can't show it. Why do I have to be such a jealous freak? _Why_?"

She lie her head down upon her arms, which were crossed over in front of her. She stayed like that for a few minutes, humming softly to herself, before picking her head back up, grabbing a pen, and beginning to write in her notebook.

_I could go back to every laugh _

_But I don't want to go there anymore _

_And I know all the steps up to your door _

_But I don't want to go there anymore _

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky _

_Talk to the man with the reasons why _

_And let me know what you find _

_I'll leave my window open _

_Cause I'm too tired tonight _

_To call your name _

_Just know I'm right here hoping _

_You'll come in with the rain _

Riley paused long enough to stare up at the ceiling and think briefly, as she chewed on her pen cap. She hadn't written anything in a long while, for fear of it being found, and Hannah Montana stealing her work and getting credit for it. As it was, that'd already happened once, despite her angry protests.

_I could stand up and sing you a song _

_But I don't want to have to go that far and I _

_I've got you down, I know you by heart _

_And you don't even know where I start _

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears _

_Talk to the man who put you here _

_Don't wait for the sky to clear _

_I'll leave my window open _

_Cause I'm too tired tonight _

_To call your name _

_Just know I'm right here hoping _

_You'll come in with the rain _

She sang the words softly, as she wrote them down. She wanted it to sound good and not cheesy or something horrible like that.

_I've watched you so long _

_Screamed your name _

_I don't know what else _

_I can say _

_But I'll leave my window open _

_Cause I'm too tired tonight _

_For all these games _

_Just know I'm right here hoping _

_You'll come in with the rain _

_I could go back to every laugh _

_But I don't want to go there _

_Anymore..._

"Because it's _much_ too painful," she muttered to herself, capping her pen once she'd written the last word to her latest piece of work. "Good times are supposed to remain good times. All our good times do, is make me cry and miss what once was – and will never be again."

She closed her eyes, forcing her unwanted tears back, silently cursing herself for being so weak. _Why_, oh, _why_ did _she_ have to be the overly sensitive one? _Why?_ She swallowed the lump that was now in her throat, before stuffing her notebook inside of her text book and shoving it underneath her for protection. The _last_ thing she needed was for her father to find the song she'd just written.

An hour later, Hannah and Robbie climbed back into the limo, only to find Riley sound asleep on its floor, snoring softly.

"That girl," Robbie began, shaking his head. "She's never going to get through school if _this_ is how she studies."

"Daddy, just let her be," Hannah stated. "She's had a long day, and she'd a rough night."

"Rough night," Robbie scoffed. "I bet the girl was sneaking around with some boy."

"Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed softly. "She was _not_ sneaking around with some boy!"

"And just _how_ do you know this?" Robbie demanded.

"Because she was in bed with _me_," Hannah stated matter-of-factly, as she lovingly dropped the blanket she always brought with her, over her sister.

"You girls are getting just a little too old for that," Robbie commented.

Hannah rolled her eyes, as she leaned back in her seat again. "Daddy, we're _girls_. It's what _girls_ do."

"Well, Hannah better watch her eye rolling," Robbie told her. "Otherwise, the world is going to find out that Hannah Montana gets grounded too."

Hannah rolled her eyes once more, as she turned away from her father to look out the window at all the street lights and such. Some days, her father grated on her nerves, and others he was the greatest person in the world. Right now, he was grating ever so slightly.


	7. Who Wants To Be Hannah?

School was finally out, and summer vacation had begun! Miley and Jackson had passed all their classes, and Riley – well, she'd passed a couple, but the others weren't as great thus making her father furious with her even more so than before. Though she protested to it, he'd hired a tutor for her for the duration of the Hannah Montana tour, seeing as she was being forced to tag along.

At the current moment, Riley was secretly watching her sister perform live, from the sidelines backstage. She knew she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the stage during the concerts, but she needed to be. This may be as close as she ever got to living out her dreams – despite what Jackson may've told her before. She knew she shouldn't let anyone come between her and her dream – not even her father or her sister, but still. Part of her was afraid if she went out and actually did it, they'd hate her for it – especially if she ended up better liked than Hannah Montana.

"Hey, Kiddo," Jackson smiled, as he approached her. He'd seen her sneakily head for the stage, glad for once their father hadn't caught her in doing so. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed.

"But you'd enjoy it even more if you were out there with her, wouldn't you?"

"Why ask me questions you already know the answers to, Jackson? You _know_ I wish more than anything, that, that was me out there."

"I know," Jackson replied, draping an arm over her shoulders. "And one day, it _will_ be Riles. And when it is, know that I'll be first in line to see it."

"Thanks," Riley smiled, hugging her brother tight. At times, she didn't know what she'd do without Jackson. He was her voice of reason, especially as of late.

"So how's them classes of yours going with that tutor?"

"I aced everything she gave me, yet Daddy _insists_ I do schoolwork all summer anyway. He says it's to make up for my poor grades on my report card."

Jackson chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "That'd be Dad for you. Though, if you aced everything, then shouldn't that mean you don't need her anymore?"

"One would think that, yeah," Riley nodded. "But what Daddy says goes – no matter how much I hate him for it."

"Well, at least you don't hafta be Kylie around here," Jackson pointed out.

"_No_," Riley spoke bitterly. "_Now_, I _have_ to be Carly, Lola's sister and Hannah's other best friend. And even then, _still_ nobody is allowed to know I exist more than necessary."

"Now, now, don't you go sounding so bitter," Jackson smirked. "I think our little Hannah has a surprise in the works for you anyway, so just chill, and wait it out."

"Why? What's she up to now?" Riley demanded, eyeing her brother warily.

"Nothing, nothing," Jackson winked.

"Oh, c'mon Jackson! You _can't_ give me the popcorn without the butter!"

"Sure I can, and I have," Jackson laughed, as he turned to walk away once more. "And if I were you, I'd best scat before Dad comes and finds me here."

"Yeah, yeah," Riley waved him off. "After this song."

"Fine, but I can only keep Dad away for so long."

"I know, and I appreciate it," Riley replied. "I'll head back to the dressing room right after this song. Promise."

"Only looking out for you, Riles."

"_Jackson_!" Riley hissed.

"Oh, relax. There's nobody around right now," Jackson stated. "Nobody can hear us over the music anyway. Now, enjoy that song and skedaddle."

"Aye, Captain," Riley smirked, shaking her head at him.

Jackson nodded, then headed off to distract their father a little while longer.

Later that night, the girls were both in the hotel room that they were sharing, as it's what they were used to doing anyway.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Miley wanted to know.

"What do you mean? I wasn't anywhere _near_ the stage," Riley lied. "It isn't allowed."

"That isn't what I heard," Miley smirked. "Besides, I _saw_ you."

Riley gave a sheepish grin. "Okay, so I peeked for awhile," she admitted. "But it's kinda hard _not_ to, when the stage is _right_ there!"

"So, what did you think?" Miley asked again. "What set did you think was best?"

"It was _great_!" Riley exclaimed. "As for which set, well, I kinda like it best when you just sit there and play your guitar. I know you need to dance and interact with the fans too, but I still think the best song is one where you can just sit and strum your guitar."

"Really?" Miley said, looking surprised. "I always thought you'd like the flashy stuff like everyone else."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else, now am I?" Riley countered. "Nobody else can say they're Hannah Montana's _twin_ sister."

Miley laughed. "Speaking of which, did Jackson tell you I've an idea?"

"He said so, in a, I'm not really saying so, sort of way," Riley replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "So, are you going to clue me in?"

"I was thinking, if you learned my dances, you and I could switch places for a night," Miley informed her, a sly smile on her face. "I mean, you already know all the songs by heart, and we've already got the look taken care of easily. All you'd have to do is know where to be at and when on stage, and for one night, _you_ could be Hannah Montana, and _I_ could just sit back and enjoy the show from behind the scenes."

Riley's jaw just about hit the floor. "Really? You'd let me be Hannah for a night? And you'd put up with Daddy yelling at you all the time?"

"Sure," Miley nodded. "I mean, I _know_ how much you've wanted to get out on that stage. I know you Riles – even if you always confide in Jackson, I can sense just how much you want to be out there with me. I _am_ your twin, after all. So, do you wanna switch places for a night?"

"Do I wanna switch? Of _course_ I wanna switch!" Riley cried. "I'll finally get to sing that song I wrote, that _Hannah_ stole."

"And I _told_ you, I'm sorry about that, a zillion times now," Miley sighed. "It's _not_ my fault Daddy found it, and decided it was to be mine."

"I know, I know," Riley shook her head. "But still. For one night, it's _truly_ mine."

"Well, c'mon then," Miley said, standing up. "Let's turn some Hannah music on, and I'll show you the moves. Some though, well, you're just gonna hafta trust the other dancers on it. And maybe we'll sneak you into a couple rehearsals, so you can get used to them. No one will know the difference anyway."

"This is gonna be fu-un!" Riley squealed excitedly. "I _can't_ believe I'm gonna get to be Hannah Montana!"

"Which isn't something anyone else, other than me, will ever get to say," Miley pointed out. "So enjoy it, because this opportunity may only knock once."

Riley laughed, hugging her twin tightly. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"Recently? No," Miley laughed as well. "But I'll take what I can get."


	8. Forbidden Blue Guitar

Over the next little while, Miley secretly snuck her sister into Hannah rehearsals, by letting her be Hannah for them. She knew her sister needed to have the moves down pat, otherwise their plan was _never_ going to work. And it _needed_ to work! She wanted for the night to be _perfect_ for her sister.

Riley was having the time of her life, posing as Hannah Montana. And so far, so long as she and Miley never stood next to one another, all was going well. Their father was completely clueless to their little scheme and by the looks out if, she'd _finally_ be able to live out her dream – if only for one night.

"How's my hair look?" Riley asked nervously, as tonight was the big night. Tonight, _she'd_ get to be Hannah Montana. "Is it on right? It won't fall off if I happen to tug at it slightly, will it?"

Miley laughed, easily amused with her sister's nerves. "Relax. You can tug a little bit, if you do it lightly – it's not gonna fall off. Pablo made sure it was stuck on there tight, just like he always does. Besides, if it won't fall off when I move my head as much as I do, don't you think it could at least withstand _some_ tugging?"

"Ha. I forgot just how much Hannah moves her head when performing," Riley admitted. "I'm nervous, so sue me."

"You'll be fine," Miley assured her. "You've been doing my rehearsals for _two_ weeks now, and _no one_ has caught on. You're going to be amazing tonight, so just go out there and have some fun with it while you can. And remember, Hannah doesn't own a blue guitar."

Riley gave her sister a sheepish grin. "So make sure I grab yours and not mine, right?"

"If you think of it at the time, yeah," Miley nodded. "Otherwise Daddy just might get a clue, and figure us out and blow the whole thing."

"Who's blowin' what?" Robbie asked, as he stepped into the room, closing the door on the press. "Wow, Hannah. You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Thanks Daddy," Riley smiled, as Hannah, momentarily forgetting he figured her to be her sister. "Carly here was just helping me go over something, but I'm good to go now."

"Speaking of going now, Carly, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Robbie stated, eyeing the other girl in the room warily.

Miley gave him a confused look. "Somewhere else to be….? Oh! Yeah, I guess I do," she scowled, trying to remember to play her sister well. She could _not_ blow this for her!

"See yah later Carly," Riley grinned.

"Yeah, later Hannah," Miley replied with a half wave, though inside she was extremely excited for her sister.

"Dad, the crowd's getting restless," Jackson said, as he entered the room, just as Miley was leaving. "Miss Johnson is waiting for you, Carly."

"Whatever," Miley answered, giving Jackson a secret wink.

"Well, I'll go let them know Hannah will be there in a moment," Robbie rejoined. "Hurry it up Hannah."

Riley waited until their father had left the room, then gave Jackson the biggest grin he'd ever seen her give. "So, how do I look? Am I totally Hannah, or what?"

"Well, you sure fooled Dad real well," Jackson smiled. "So, for now we've passed test number one. It's the crowd you really gotta fool."

"Oh, puh-lease Jackson," Riley rolled her eyes. "All I have to do is sing and flip my hair about, and they'll be perfectly happy and never know a thing."

"Well, then don't you think you'd best get out there and do just that then, Hannah?" Jackson questioned. "I mean, if you're ready and all."

"I was born ready," Riley grinned. "Now, c'mon! I've a show to do... God, I _never_ thought I'd hear myself say those words…."

"I'm as happy about it as you are, now _get_!" Jackson ordered, laughing as his sister hurried on out fast as she could. "Let the party begin…."

The crowd went wild as Hannah Montana took the stage, though little did everyone know that the _true_ Hannah actually stood hidden in the wings secretly watching.

"Are you all ready to party?" Hannah exclaimed, as she began to sing. "C'mon guys tell me what we're doin'; we're hanging round, when we could be all over the place…"

Miley smiled as she watched her sister from where she was hidden. She knew she'd shine like a bright star. It was in her blood – it was her passion, her dream... If only their father could see just how much this meant to Riley… If only he knew just how much he was hurting her by alienating her, and treating her like crap… If only he knew things, that a father should know about their children…

She shook her head, deciding she wouldn't dwell on the problems surrounding her twin's relationship with their father. She was going to enjoy this show, for once getting to watch it all from behind the scenes. She wished she'd thought of this long ago, as this could've been a fun thing to do when she was sick, thus meaning Hannah couldn't perform. If they'd switched for those times, no one would know that Hannah too got sick every once in awhile. Oh, what fun that would've been! Hannah would've totally outdone Mikayla by one hundred percent then!

Meanwhile, Hannah kept on rocking the stage like an old pro, never having been happier before in her life! She'd _never_ had so much fun before either! This life _totally_ rocked!

"Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock," Riley sang, bobbing her head, as well as her Hannah wig, along to the beat. "Life's what you make it, so come on, come on, (everybody now)!"

Riley began to jump about and dance, as she continued on with the song, getting chills as she heard the audience sing along with her. Oh, this was _so_ much fun!

After a few more songs, she finally was able to do what she loved best – sit on a stool and strum her guitar. Though, without knowing it, she'd made the mistake Miley had warned her not to make – she'd grabbed her blue guitar, instead of Miley's red one.

She sat upon the stool that had been set out for her, and began to strum the guitar beautifully, as she began to sing. She sang with everything she had in her, as this one was special to her – this one she'd written, only to have it stolen from her. But now, at this very moment, it was once more _hers_ and hers alone.

"Wonderful, ain't she?" Jackson stated, startling Miley, causing her to jump. "If only Dad would give her a chance, then she'd get to shine like this too all the time."

"Yeah, she's great," Miley replied, sounding a tad bitter.

"Hey, this was _your_ idea," Jackson reminded her. "And she's our sister, Miles. She deserves a chance to be happy too. And even if you think she's doing a better job, let it go. You're both real good, and there's _no_ reason for you to be jealous of her. _You're_ the one with all the fans, anyway, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Miley replied, looking a bit sheepish now. "It's just – I forgot just how wonderful she was at this. I haven't heard her sing in so long, that when I see her do it now, I can't help but wish I sounded just as good. I mean, it should be _her_ up there, _not_ me. And yet, _I'm_ the one living out our dream, while she gets lost in the shadows. It's just not right, Jackson."

"You both deserve it," Jackson insisted, giving her a pointed look. "And one of these days, I guarantee Riles will be right up there alongside you singing her heart out, as you share a microphone. Just like when we were kids."

"I sure hope so," Miley sighed. "It'd sure be a blast."

Unknown to his children, Robbie Ray had almost immediately picked up on the guitar mistake. He eyed the blond girl currently onstage curiously, wondering why in the world she'd use her sister's guitar – which, for some reason was still in tune. As he watched Hannah, he noticed slight movement on the other side of the stage, and realized his other two children were currently standing there watching Hannah perform.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Riley secretly watching – what was that girl thinking? Was she _trying_ to blow the cover they had created for her? But, if Riley was watching, then _why_ was Hannah using the forbidden blue guitar?

He listened closely then, and realized that Hannah's voice was really a voice he hadn't heard in a _very_ long time. His eyes narrowed dangerously, as he felt his blood boil. So, they thought they could pull one over on him, did they? Well, he'd be sure to let them know he'd caught on to their little scheme – that he wasn't as oblivious as they figured him to be.

He quietly stepped back from where he'd been standing, and silently walked over to where Jackson stood with one of the girls – one that he knew to be Miley, upon eaves dropping on their little private conversation.

"So, thought you all could pull one over on me, did you?" Robbie began, startling the two watching the show. "Did you really think I wouldn't realize that you let her up there? Do you think I'm that stupid or something?"

"Daddy, what're you talking about?" Miley asked, giving him her best confused look. "That's Hannah up there, and not anybody else."

"Can it Miles, I _know_ it's your sister up there!" Robbie snapped. "You all know, that _no one_ is allowed to use that blue guitar, she insists upon bringing everywhere we go! And lookie what Hannah's playing – the forbidden guitar."

"So what if they did switch, Dad," Jackson snapped suddenly. "Can you blame them? You give all your attention to Miles and Hannah Montana that you've pretty much forgotten that Riley even exists!"

"_Don't_ you use that name around me boy!" Robbie roared. "You tryin' to blow our cover or somethin', here?"

"Daddy," Miley tried, only to be cut off.

"Save it Miles. You three are in a whole lot of trouble right now."

"What're you going to do, Dad? Yank _Hannah_ off the stage, and postpone the rest of the show just to make them switch back? You _know_ people won't be happy about that," Jackson remarked.

"Just you wait – soon as _Hannah's_ finished her little show, you three and I are going to have a little talk," Robbie replied, his tone of voice giving away just how angry he truly is.

"Well, least she gets one night," Miley whispered to Jackson softly, as their father moved back to talk to someone on the crew.

"You've all been wonderful tonight!" Hannah shouted out to the crowd. "Now, we've got time for one more. You all know this one, so sing along!"

"You get the limo out front, hottest styles, every shoe, every color. Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers. In some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star."

"Sing it!" Riley exclaimed into her microphone as she began to dance along to the music, happy to hear the crowd join in.

"You get the best of both worlds. Chill it out; take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together, and you know that it's the best of both worlds!"


	9. Bad Seed

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

Soon as the show was over, encore and all, Riley ran over to where her brother and twin stood, her face glowing with excitement.

"Oh my God! That was _awesome_!" She whooped, pumping her one fist in the air happily. "I _can't_ believe I just _did_ that!"

"Neither can I," a voice spoke then, causing Riley's eyes to go wide. "How _dare_ you go out there as Hannah!"

Miley and Jackson sighed quietly, as they saw the elated look on their sister's face immediately deflate. They'd wanted to warn her, that their cover had been blown, but they'd no time to do so. Especially not with their father standing so close."

"Daddy, hi!" Riley forced a smile upon her face.

"Save it!" Robbie snapped. "You three get into Hannah's dressing room _this_ instant!"

Riley gulped, and cast a fearful look at her siblings, as she was roughly shoved in the direction on Hannah's dressing room. This was it – this was when crap was going to hit the ceiling, and hit it, it would.

Once inside closed doors, and Robbie was sure no one would hear what was bound to be a shouting match, he turned on his children angrily.

"Just _what_ were you three thinking!?" He demanded. "You could've just blown the whole Hannah secret tonight by pulling that ridiculous stunt!"

"Daddy, nobody could tell the difference," Miley piped up, as she noticed Riley instinctively shrinking away from their father. "For all they know, Hannah has _two_ guitars – like most pop stars should."

Robbie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _know_ what I think of _her_ singing! It's been forbidden!"

"But why, Dad?" Jackson wanted to know. "You _can't_ expect us to just automatically understand this. _Not_ when _she_ sings like an Angel!"

"Look, as long as _you_ three live under _my_ roof, you'll do as _I_ say!" Robbie snapped. "From here on out, you're all grounded until further notice! You're real lucky I don't up and cancel the rest of Hannah's tour, Miley Rae!"

Miley's jaw just about hit the floor. "Daddy, Hannah _can't_ be grounded! She's appearances to make!"

"Well, then, guess Hannah just might have to miss a few," Robbie stated firmly.

"And let Mikayla win? Daddy, no!" Miley cried. "Hannah _has_ to make all her appearances! She _has_ too!"

"Just leave Hannah be!" Riley growled suddenly. "It's _me_ you're really mad at, so _leave_ them alone! so they let me sing, big deal. It's not like I'm ever going to get to do it again – not if _you_ have anything to do with it."

"You watch your mouth, girl," Robbie ordered. "Because _you're_ next on my punishment list."

"So what else is new?" Riley retorted angrily. "Why is it, _nothing_ I do is _ever_ good enough for you? No matter _how_ hard I try, I'm just _not_ good enough! I'm _never_ going to please you! _Never_!"

"You want to please me?" Robbie challenged. "Then keep that trap of yours shut, and refrain from ever singing again! _That_ is what will please me!"

"I've already _been_ doing that!" Riley yelled. "And I _know_ that's _not_ good enough for you, because you _still_ scream at me constantly for every _stupid_ little thing!"

"Well, maybe if you _quit_ being so _stupid_ girl, I'd ease up a bit!" Robbie snapped. "All you do lately is act stupid and whine about it when you get caught!"

"Dad," Jackson tried to cut in, only to be given a sharp look from their father, causing him to go silent once more.

"I didn't think I'd raised stupid children – least, not after Jackson here," Robbie continued, jerking a thumb in his son's direction.

"Hey now," Jackson cut in again. "I resent that remark! You're not only trying to destroy Riley's spirit and crush her dreams, but _now_ you're verbally abusing _me_ too! And what for? Just to try and make Riles feel worse than she already does? We _all_ know you miss Mom, but that's _no_ reason to take it out on us – and especially no reason for you to treat Riles so horribly."

"_Don't_ you go telling _me_ how to treat y'all!" Robbie retorted. "_I_ am the father here! Now, _Carly_, _get_ out of that get up and get your _butt_ to the bus, so we can go!"

"My name is _not_ Carly!" Riley shouted angrily, her eyes blazing. "It's _Riley_ _Mae_! Just because Mom picked out my name, is _not_ reason enough for you to only use it when you actually feel the need to do so!"

Robbie stepped towards his middle child dangerously. "You _will_ do as you're told, _Young Lady_ _**or else**_."

"Or else what? Are you going to spank her, Dad?" Jackson demanded. "Hmm? You gonna give her Hell for using her _real_ name for once?"

"_Don't_ tempt me, Jackson!" Robbie barked. "Now, all of you, _git_ to doing what you've been told!"

He turned on Riley once more then, "And _you_, young lady, are to _never_ sing again! Come morning, that guitar of yours is firewood! You hear me?"

Riley's eyes burned with unwanted, frustrated, angry tears then. She choked back the sob that was desperately trying to escape her, and turned, storming into the bathroom to change back into her 'Carly' outfit. It'd be a cold day in Hell before she let her father burn the guitar her mother had given her. A _very_ cold day!

"Daddy, I can't say that I even know you anymore," Miley commented, as her sister closed the bathroom door. "I can't believe what you've become."

"I'll see you on the bus – y'all have _ten_ minutes to be on it too," Robbie replied, ignoring his youngest daughter's comment. He then turned and walked out of the room, leaving them to wait on Riley.

A few minutes after he'd left, Riley emerged from the bathroom, her eyes slightly red from crying. Her father was right – she _was_ stupid. She'd been stupid enough to grab her _own_ guitar, instead of Miley's, while pretending to be Hannah, thus ruining her night. _She_ did this to herself, and _not_ anyone else.

"Hey Riles," Jackson forced a smile upon his face for her. "How you feelin', Kiddo?"

"Daddy was right," Riley stated softly. "I'm an idiot."

"_Riley_," Jackson sighed heavily. "We've been _through_ this."

"No, for once, he's right Jackson," Riley insisted. "If I had've listened to Miley, and remembered to grab her guitar instead of mine, _none_ of us would be in any trouble right now. All I do is cause trouble, and then whine about it when caught – Daddy was right about that too. It's time I grew up and faced the facts. Facts are, I'm too stupid and whiney for Daddy to love, not that I can blame him. Why should he love me, when all I've done is cause him trouble? I'm a bad seed, end of story."

"Riley," Miley tried. "You're not…"

"I'm a _bad seed_!" Riley exclaimed, giving them both an annoyed Look. "Now, let's go before I manage to get you guys into anymore trouble."

Miley sighed as Jackson groaned, each of them giving the other an exasperated look as they followed their sister out of the dressing room and out to the awaiting tour bus.


	10. My Little Runaway

Later that night, while everyone lie asleep, one person was awake and quietly moving about the bus like an old pro. She was pretty good at stealthily moving about in the dark, as she was used to sneaking out. Only, this time she wasn't just sneaking out and coming back later. This time, she was sneaking out and _never_ coming back.

"I'll miss you," the voice whispered, as she stared at her brother tearfully. The two of them were like peas in a pod at times, especially since her twin was always so busy. She choked back her sob, grabbed up her guitar, and snuck off the bus after making sure the letter she'd left was set on the kitchen table.

"Of all nights for them to park the bus, so the driver can get some rest," she sighed, eyeing the bus one last time, before turning and heading into the darkness – refusing to look back anymore. She was going to start a new life – a life where she wouldn't constantly be ragged on, and told to keep it quiet. A life where she could freely express herself, and share it with the world. A life, that didn't break her heart more than it'd already been broken.

Early the next morning, Miley awoke and headed out to the kitchen to get a drink. She got herself a glass of milk, before going and sitting at the table, not noticing the note upon it until then. She recognized her sister's handwriting immediately, and skimmed through it briefly. Realizing just what the note was, she dropped her glass to the floor.

"JACKSON!!!!!!" Miley screamed.

Jackson came stumbling out of his bunk, his hair askew. "Miles, what is it?"

"She's gone Jackson! She's _gone_!"

"What're you talking about? Who's gone?"

"Riley!"

"Riles?" Jackson frowned. "Where'd she go?"

"I _don't_ know!" Miley cried. "She just left us a note."

Jackson went over to his baby sister and took the note from her, reading it over for himself.

_Dear Miles & Jackson,_

_I'm sorry it's come to this, I really am. But I see no other way for it to be. In order for us all to be happy, I have to leave and move on. I love you guys, and I always will, but this is just something I have to do. I want to be happy, and I can't be that, when Daddy's there bringing me down all the time. I need to be where I can breathe, and smile, and play my guitar, without my heart being broken any more than it's already been. I wish I could've brought you both with me, but I can't ask for you to give up being Hannah, Miles. I just __**can't**__. Not when I know just how much it means to you, and how happy it makes you. And Jackson, well, __**someone**__ has to be there to keep all those creepazoids away from Miles! _

_And please, don't be too mad at Daddy. I know none of us understand him anymore, or really know who he has become; but I do know that he loved Momma __**very**__ much, and it's because of him missing her, that he is this way. Least, from what I gathered last night, losing Momma has something to do with it. But, hey, what do I know? I'm not the brightest crayon in the box here – I'm the one who does as she pleases, no matter what the consequences. _

_And I am truly sorry I got y'all grounded, for letting me be Hannah for a night. I can __**never**__ thank you both enough for that. For one night, my dreams came true. And if that is the only night I get, well, I'm glad I got to share it with you._

_Again, I love you both and will miss you dearly!_

_Love always,_

_Riley Mae_

_P.S. Tell Oliver I love him, & will call him when I get a chance!_

Jackson grit his teeth together, as their father came out of the bathroom. "Why you-you-you!" He stuttered angrily. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"What is all my fault now, son?" Robbie asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"She _left_ because of _you_!" Jackson snarled. "Because _you_ couldn't stand to look at her or hear her sing! Because _you_ broke her heart, by not loving her the way a father should!"

"What in the world are you talking about, boy?" Robbie wanted to know, looking confused beyond belief.

"She's _gone_!" Miley exclaimed, tears in her eyes, and her voice on the verge of cracking. "Riles is _gone_ because of you!"

"What do you mean gone?" Robbie demanded, his eyes narrowing. "Where is she?"

"How should _we_ know?" Jackson snapped. "All _we_ got was a note!"

Robbie frowned, as he took the note from Jackson, ignoring Miley as she brushed past him to go cry in private. He read the note, and slammed it down on the table when he was finished.

"_That_ girl!" He growled. "She's really outdone herself this time!"

"So this is _her_ fault?!?" Jackson said, in disbelief. "_You_ continually break her heart, and when she finally has had enough and leaves, you blame _her_ for it?!?"

"If she doesn't want to be here with us, then so be it," Robbie stated. "Right now, Hannah has a tour to do. We've no time to be gallivanting around trying to find _her_."

"Dagnabit, Dad!" Jackson yelled. "_She_ is _your_ daughter, or _**have**_ _you_ forgotten that!? You _used_ to love her, just as much as you love Miley! What happened?"

"Your mother died, _that_ is what happened!" Robbie exclaimed. "Your mother _died_, because she went to get _her_ from an audition! Your mother took _her_ to an audition, ran across the street to the store, and on the way back was _killed_ by a drunk driver! _That_ is what happened, Jackson!"

"So, you blame Riley, for something that wasn't even her fault," Jackson stated softly. "Dad, she was _six_ years-old at the time! She _didn't_ know Mom was going to get hurt; Mom always ran errands while her or Miley were at auditions. It wasn't anybody's fault, except for that driver."

"And to top it off, _she_ didn't even get a part in the thing she tried out for!" Robbie ranted. "I'd _told_ them I didn't think they ought to go to that one! I _knew_ nothing good could come of it! But because _she_ cried, and pulled her little pitiful whiney card, your mother went ahead and took her, and ended up _dead_ because of it!"

"You can't keep blaming her, Dad," Jackson told him. "It's just not right."

"I can do whatever I please," Robbie replied. "And I can blame whoever I'd like as well."

"Whatever," Jackson shrugged. "But I'm going to go find her and bring her back."

"_No_, you are _not_," Robbie stated. "If she doesn't want to be here and follow my rules, then she can _stay_ out there and quit bringing disaster to our lives."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that," Jackson responded. "Because I _know_ somewhere deep down, you _still_ love Riley and want her here. And I _will_ look for her all that I please, because _she_ is _my_ sister and _I _love her very much."

Robbie scowled, as he watched his oldest child turn his back on him and walk away. He was furious that his children were now all turning their backs on him, when he'd been sure to provide them with food, clothes, and a home – and for some, love.

Jackson found Miley hidden in her bunk, crying. He knew how she felt, as he wanted to cry too, but _somebody_ had to stay strong _and_ sane in this family – and if it had to be him, then so be it.

"Hey, don't cry," he said softly, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug. "She'll be back."

"You _don't_ know that, Jackson!" Miley snapped slightly. "For all we know, she could go out and do something stupid, and all because Daddy refuses to quit blaming her for something that _wasn't_ her fault!"

"So, you heard everything," Jackson sighed.

"Yeah, I did," Miley replied. "It's kind of hard not to, when on a tour bus."

"I'll find her Miles," Jackson assured her. "Don't you worry none, alright? You just go on being Hannah, and doing what you love. Don't go letting all those young girls down because of this, alright? I'll take care of it. I promise."

"You know, Riley was right about you," Miley managed to smile. "You are a pretty good brother when you want to be."

Jackson gave a small laugh. "Yeah, and you can be a pretty good sister too – when you want to be, of course."

Miley giggled softly, and gave him another hug, glad to have at least him there during their family crisis. "And you know, I just _knew_ she liked Oliver! It's about time she admit it!"

Jackson shook his head. "Girls," was all he said.


	11. Trixie Dixon

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly/Trixie Dixon, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

A few months later, Riley could still not be found. It was as though, she had up and disappeared off the face of the planet. Jackson had kept his word to Miley, and had gone looking for their sister every chance he got – but, he'd yet to succeed in finding her. It was something that disheartened not only him, but Miley as well – which wasn't helping Hannah Montana out too much.

"I don't think I can do this much longer, Jackson," Miley confessed, as they sat in Hannah's dressing room for an Awards show. "It's hard to fake a smile and pretend everything's okay, when everything's _not_ okay. Riley's gone and can't be found; Daddy's indifferent and angry all the time. _Nothing's_ like it used to be. What happened to us?"

"Grief is what happened," Jackson sighed. "Grief, resentment, bitterness, anger, sadness, disrespect, the blame game… You name it Miles and it's probably happened in the past few months."

"Well, it's not right," Miley pouted, her Hannah wig cascading around her face.

"No, it's not," Jackson agreed. "But it still happened."

"Well, I wish it hadn't," Miley grumbled. "I miss my sister."

"As do I Miles," Jackson whispered, as they heard the door click open.

"Show time," Robbie stated, eyeing them both accusingly. He'd a feeling they were up to something, but as to what he didn't know.

"Let's do this," Miley said, trying to sound pumped up when on the inside she truly felt miserable.

Jackson gave her a re-assuring smile as she left with their father, before pulling out his cell phone and calling Oliver.

"Hey, any word yet?" He asked.

"No, not since last week," Oliver sighed heavily. "She only called to let me know she was okay. She said she'd visit when she felt it safe enough to do so, and when she felt it right. So far, no such luck."

Jackson sighed now. "That girl, I wish she'd just call me and let me know she was okay herself."

"She probably knows you'd try and talk her into coming home," Oliver pointed out. "And we all know you can talk her into just about anything, better than anyone. Even Miley has a hard time trying to get Kylie to do what she wants."

"Yeah, you make a good point," Jackson replied, wishing they could just come out and tell Lily and Oliver that Kylie wasn't who they thought she was. "Well, keep me posted, alright?"

"Sure thing," Oliver answered. "You know I want her back just as much as you guys do."

"Thanks man," Jackson said, then hung up before Oliver could say anymore. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, I _will_ find you Riles! I will if it's the last thing I ever do!"

* * *

Trixie Dixon stood outside the Oprah Winfrey show in Chicago, Illinois. She was playing her guitar contently, in hopes of earning a few more dollars for lunch. She didn't dare use any money in her bank account, and played her guitar to earn a few bucks for her meals. There was nothing like working for your meals.

"After twelve, not so well; won't pretend it's too soon to tell, what's 'round this bend," Trixie sang. "No disgrace... about face... Anything not to have to chase, You down again."

She smiled some as she saw a crowd gather to watch her perform.

"You know, nothing hurts like losing, when you know it's really gone. Except for the pain of choosing, to hold too long," she continued. "I tried it your way, but I got nothing to show. It's been the same, same, and the story's getting old. So I guess the driveway will be the end of the road; for us it's too late, let the credits start to roll…"

She continued on singing, until she was finished, receiving applause – as well as the surprise of a lifetime.

"Excuse me, excuse me," a voice spoke, and suddenly Oprah Winfrey appeared. "Hello. May I ask what your name is?"

Trixie's jaw just about hit the ground in surprise. "Oh my God!"

Oprah smiled. "Well?"

"Trixie. Trixie Dixon, Ma'am," Trixie managed to reply. "I'm sorry if I'm too close to your studio – it just seemed like a good, safe place to play."

"It's quite alright," Oprah smiled. "How old are you Trixie?"

"Fifteen," Trixie answered, almost shyly.

"Well, Trixie, how would you like to be on my show the day after tomorrow?" Oprah asked. "There's really not much going on that day, and I'm sure we can squeeze you in. provided your folks are okay with it."

Trixie looked a little nervous then. "Do they have to approve my appearance? Can I go on anyway?"

"Well, usually we get parental approval first, if the guest is under eighteen," Oprah replied, eyeing her for a moment. "Is there some reason they wouldn't approve?"

Trixie looked around awkwardly; glad security had moved the crowd back some, because of Oprah's arrival. "Um…well, you see… They don't exactly know I'm here, Ma'am."

"Why don't they…. Are you a runaway?" Oprah asked, making sure no one else overheard.

"If I were to say yes, you wouldn't go and alert the authorities, would you?" Trixie wanted to know. "Because I _can_ go home whenever I feel like. I just thought I'd surprise them all, by coming here though. It's not a surprise if they know about it."

"We'll make an exception just this once," Oprah stated. "So long as we can advertise your appearance tomorrow, so your family will know to watch."

"Sure thing," Trixie grinned, packing up her guitar and case. "I'm all for it."

"Alright, let's go take some footage of you then," Oprah smiled. "This way we can advertise."

"Thank-you," Trixie said, following the Oprah inside. "I really appreciate this. This just may be my big break."

"I'm glad I can help," Oprah told her. "Now, c'mon. Let's grab a muffin first, so we won't be starving later on."

Trixie shifted her guitar case, glad she'd thought to pocket the money she'd earned first. It'd be bad if she were to open her case and lose all her money.

* * *

The next day, Jackson sat watching television while Hannah rehearsed for her show that night. He was channel surfing profusely, but stopped on Oprah upon finding it.

"Well, let's see who she has on today," he commented to himself. "Maybe it'll be someone _Hannah_ knows."

"On today's show, we have my friend and yours, John Travolta," Oprah announced. "He's here to discuss the unexpected death of his son. And later, Dr. Oz will be here to answer some of your questions."

Jackson shrugged. "Well, no one Hannah knows."

"And tomorrow, we will have a newcomer to the music world," Oprah continued. "This young girl was found right outside my studio last night, playing her guitar for everyone – so check back tomorrow for Trixie Dixon!"

"Trixie Dixon?" Jackson repeated, looking a bit confused. "I've never heard of her before."

He watched as a photo of the girl suddenly flashed across the screen, causing him to almost leap off the couch in surprise. What caught his attention though, wasn't her long black hair or green eyes – no, what had caught his attention was the blue guitar she was holding in the photo. Riley's guitar!

"Oh my God!" Jackson exclaimed, still in shock. "I _don't_ believe this!"

He stood then, and immediately began grabbing things to pack. He _had_ to get to the Oprah show – immediately! Though, how he was going to convince them he was a family member was another story. Maybe knowing her birthday and favourite colours would help.

Before leaving the tour bus, he wrote Miley a quick note, so she wouldn't worry.

_Miles,_

_I've found her! I'm going to go get her and work on bringing her home. You need to stay here and work on Dad, so maybe they'll be able to resolve this when she comes home. You and I are a team now, and it's up to us to pull this family back together!_

_Good luck!_

_Jackson_

_P.S. __**No**__ going out with any boys while I'm gone!_

He placed the note on her pillow, knowing their father never looked in their bunks unless he was waking them up. He didn't bother leaving him a note either, as he figured their father would probably care less that another child of his had run of. So long as he had his precious _Hannah_ all would be well in his little world.

He pulled his cell phone out, as he hailed a cab and told him where to go, hoping he'd arrive with plenty of time to spare.

"Hello, I need a flight to Chicago, Illinois immediately."


	12. Welcome to the Oprah Show!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly/Trixie Dixon, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

* * *

The next day, Trixie Dixon was preparing to go on Oprah's show for the very first time. At the moment, she was reminding herself to breathe, as she was getting a bit more than a tad nervous.

"Relax girl," she muttered to herself. "You've gone out as Hannah, so _why_ is this any different?"

She shook herself off, as an inner voice spoke. _Because this time it's __**your**__ stuff that's going to be heard – __**not**__ Hannah's!_

She groaned, as she went over to her guitar and began to tune it out of habit. "I'm never going to get through this," she fretted. "God, how am I to sing for the world, when I can't even perform on the Oprah Winfrey show? Yeesh! Get a _grip_!"

"Two minutes!" A voice called out, signaling her that it was time to move closer to the stage.

"Up next is an up and coming star, Trixie Dixon!" Oprah informed the audience.

Trixie gulped, as she made her way out onto the stage with her trusty blue guitar, she hugged Oprah, then waved to the crowd before taking a seat – failing to notice a certain someone amongst the crowd.

"It's nice to see you again, Trixie," Oprah smiled.

"It's nice to see you again too," Trixie grinned in return. She wore a pair of faded old blue jeans, and an old school Backstreet Boys baby doll tee.

"A Backstreet Boys fan, I see," Oprah acknowledged.

Trixie laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm a huge fan. I'm all for Nick Carter."

The audience laughed some, though some of them had no idea just as to who Nick Carter was.

"So, how long have you been performing?" Oprah wanted to know, changing the subject.

"Since as far back as I can remember," Trixie told her. "I swear all my memories have to do with music and acting in at least some small way."

"So music is very significant in your life?" Oprah asked.

"Very much so," Trixie nodded. "My whole family can sing – well, except my brother. It seems the musical gene skipped him, and graced my sister and me instead."

Oprah gave a small laugh. "So who taught you to play?"

"My Daddy," Trixie replied, after a moment's pause. "My Mom helped me with my singing though. She was great at being super supportive. I think she may've even been my number one fan."

"You say may've been, did something happen to her?" Oprah interrogated, watching Trixie closely.

"Um…she died when I was six," Trixie admitted softly. "She'd gone to run an errand while I was at an audition, and was hit by a drunk driver on her way back."

The audience could be heard gasping then, at the thought of such a tragedy happening.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Oprah said, blinking back the tears in her own eyes. "You don't blame yourself, do you?"

"No," Trixie spoke quietly. "Though, I'm slowly starting to think some might. But thanks to my brother, I know it wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could've done, and it was just a bad twist of fate."

"It seems you and your brother, are very close," Oprah observed. "Is he younger or older than you?"

"Older," Trixie smiled. "And we are very close. I tell him _every_thing. He might as well be my walking, talking diary."

"Well, that's wonderful," Oprah commented. "It's not often you hear a girl say she tells her brother _every_thing."

Trixie laughed. "Yeah, well, sometimes I tell him _too_ much, and he gets all grossed out by it. But, he's still a great listener when I need him to be."

"Are you close to your sister? You did say you had one, right?"

"Yeah, her and I are close," Trixie nodded. "We're closer than one might think."

"I think it's great that you're so close to your siblings. Is she younger or older?"

"Younger," Trixie answered. "But sometimes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was the older one. She sure likes to act like it."

Everyone laughed, as they cut to a commercial break. Upon returning, Oprah continued her questioning.

"So do you write your own music?"

"Yes, I do," Trixie rejoined. "I've written quite a few over the years, and have been dying to be able to play them for the world."

"Well, now is your chance," Oprah said. "Which song are you going to sing for us today?"

"Um… It's one I just recently wrote, called _Just A Girl_," Trixie responded. "It might not be perfect, but at the moment, it's the one I truly want to sing."

Oprah nodded, and backed off stage as Trixie took a seat on the stool that'd been placed onstage for her – all the other furniture now gone.

Trixie got settled, then began to strum her guitar a bit, before letting her voice ring out.

"Finally, I've been waitin' for this moment, for you to see, the real me," she began. "It's been an illusion, I never meant to fool you; I got caught up in a fantasy…"

She glanced out at the crowd, as she continued on.

"I'm just a girl, with a dream that got the best of me. In a world, that believes fame is everything. Got outta touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly," she sang, emotion ringing true in her voice. "People say, that the world is like a stage. They're so confused, the rules I play. I been away from home for so long; that I, I almost forgot where I belong. Ye-eah…"

She kept singing, unaware that one person in particular was listening very carefully to the words she sang, from his seat in the crowd.

"I'm just a girl, with a dream that got the best of me. In a world that believes fame is everything. Got outta touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly." She closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that were now threatening to fall. "It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life. It's so hard to live with regrets but a promise I will try, to be a better me from now on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do you wrong…"

She opened her eyes once more, as she finished up her song.

"I'm just a girl, with a dream that got the best of me. In a world that believes fame is everything. Got outta touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly; to fly, to fly." She wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall, then continued playing her guitar. You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly. Yeah, Yeah… I'm just a girl…"

The audience gave her a standing ovation, as Oprah handed her a Kleenex.

Trixie wiped her eyes, before giving a slight bow. "Thank-you," she told them.

"That was beautiful," Oprah complimented. "Does it hold any true meaning to you?"

"It might," Trixie answered casually.

"Well, that was our show folks!" Oprah announced a moment later. "I'd like to thank our guests today, Will Smith and Trixie Dixon!"

Trixie gave everyone an awkward little wave, still not quite believing she'd just performed on the Oprah Winfrey show – or that she'd met Will Smith earlier on that day.

Once the taping of the show was over, and it was just the live audience viewing, Oprah turned to Trixie.

"I've a little surprise for you, before you disappear on me again," Oprah told her. "It seems someone you hold near and dear is here today – only he asked to not be shown on national television. He said he'd prefer to keep a low profile."

"Someone's here for _me_?" Trixie repeated in disbelief. "But no one knows I'm…"

"I know," a voice spoke then, causing Trixie to whirl about in surprise.

"_**Jackson?!?!**_" Trixie exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Surprise," Jackson grinned. "I told you I'd be the first in line."

"Oh my God!" Trixie squealed, tackling him in a hug. "It's really you!"

"Well, of course it's really me," Jackson laughed, hugging her back. "Who else would catch a flight out here so quick?"

"So, I'm guessing this is the brother you spoke of?" Oprah queried curiously.

"The one and only!" Trixie grinned excitedly. "Oh my God! I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't caught the end of the show while channel surfing yesterday, I wouldn't have been," Jackson admitted. "You're just lucky I happened to take note of something blue."

Trixie looked a little sheepish then. "Well, I didn't want to risk anyone else coming…"

"I don't know if I quite believe that excuse, but it'll do," Jackson replied, hugging her close once more. "Now, what do you say we get on out of here and get some lunch?"

"Thank-you _so_ much, Oprah!" Trixie said, as she grabbed up her guitar. "I really appreciated this. You've _no_ idea."

"I'm sure I do," Oprah nodded. "Go on and have fun. And be sure to come on back, you hear?"

"Oh, we will! Trust me!" Trixie nodded. "Soon as I cut my first single, we'll be here faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Oprah laughed. "See you then Trixie."

Trixie waved as her and Jackson headed on out of the building. Once outside, they disappeared into someplace private, where Trixie could remove her wig and stash it in her guitar case.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw your face on television yesterday," Jackson commented, once she was herself again. "Though, like I said, if it weren't for your guitar, I probably wouldn't have even recognized you."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Riley asked. "I mean, if I were easily recognizable, we'd run into some problems then, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we would," Jackson agreed. "But still."

"I'm sorry I never called you," Riley apologized. "I was just – I don't know. I was scared you'd talk me into coming back before I was ready."

"And are you ready now?" Jackson wanted to know.

"Did you hear the lyrics of my song?" Riley countered.

"So, is that a yes then?"

"Sort of," Riley sighed. "I mean, I'm ready, but then I'm not, you know?"

"Still some soul searching to do?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I finally realized just why Daddy hates me so much. Least, I think I finally thought of the right reason."

"Well, it's a wrong reason, no matter how right you may be," Jackson replied curtly. "I made sure to give him an earful too. And if Miles has her way, she'll be giving him an earful about it as well."

"How is Miles?"

"Miserable without you there by her side," Jackson answered. "She misses you, Riles. At least call her sometime, so she doesn't feel totally unloved here, alright?"

"I wanted to call her, but was scared Daddy'd pick up her phone," Riley admitted. "If he did, I'd prolly have gone into panic mode or something then."

"Well, no worries sis," Jackson smiled. "I'm sure Miles is gonna keep her phone at close range from now on – prolly even when she's performing as Hannah as well."

Riley smirked. "Daddy's gonna _love_ that."

"Well, it's his own fault for pushing you away," Jackson replied. "If he hadn't pushed you away and caused you to run, then Hannah wouldn't need her cell phone on her during a show, in hopes of hearing from you."

"You make a valid point," Riley agreed. "How is Hannah doing?"

"Hannah's a great actress when she wants to be," Jackson sighed. "This is sort of a good thing, as the world doesn't have a clue about how upset she is right now. She seems to have mastered the 'fake a smile and go on with life' look."

"You're making me feel bad," Riley frowned. "I didn't want to upset her, but I _had_ to get away for awhile, Jackson. If I'd stayed any longer, I would've done things I'd regret."

"I know that, and _she_ knows that too, Riles," Jackson assured her. "But it still doesn't make it hurt any less."

Riley sighed heavily, resting her head upon her brother's shoulder as they walked along the streets of Chicago. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, enough of that right now," Jackson told her. "You and I are going to go have some lunch, then find something fun to do in this here city. We might as well make the best of it, right?"

"You get the best of both worlds," Riley sang jokingly. "Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Some days, I don't know about you. I swear you had to have been born funny."

"Some days, I could say the same about you," Riley laughed, lifting her head off his shoulder and grabbing his hand instead.

Jackson said nothing, allowing it for once. There would be no harm in letting her hold his hand, in a city where no one even knew either of them existed. So long as she was happy right then, then he was more than willing to make the brotherly sacrifice.


	13. The Truth About That Fateful Day

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly/Trixie Dixon & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Hannah tour, Miley was trying to think of how to confront her father. This situation with her sister needed to end, and it needed to end _now_. She was sick of walking on eggshells and worrying about things she shouldn't be having to worry about. She was _fifteen_ for crying aloud, _not_ forty! Though, at this rate, she was already amazed she hadn't aged ten years with all the worrying she'd been doing lately.

"Miles, you back here?" Robbie called out; wanting to be sure he hadn't lost yet another child. Seemed every time he turned around lately, they were running off on him. The lack of appreciation was highly frustrating.

"I'm here, Daddy!" Miley called back, stuffing the note her brother had left her, back under her pillow for the time being. The last thing she needed was for their father to know that Jackson had found Riley, and had gone to fetch her and being her home – hopefully.

Robbie appeared moments later, looking almost relieved to find her actually there in the flesh. "That was a good rehearsal today," he praised. "Keep it up, and Hannah just might be able to get some extra shows into her tour."

"Really? You think so?" Miley asked, feeling excited at just the mere prospect of it.

"I know so," Robbie nodded. "The world is in love with Hannah Montana."

"That's great!" Miley smiled. "I can't wait for the show tonight!"

"Neither can the fans," Robbie stated. "They're already lined up around the block!"

"Wow, I can't believe they like me enough to do that," Miley said, looking and sounding surprised.

"Believe it, Baby! We've made it to the big time!" Robbie cheered.

"Yeah, the big time," Miley replied, forcing a smile upon her face. She was suddenly thinking of her sister, and how it'd really be the big time if they were both allowed to sing.

"Hey, don't you go moping around over that sister of yours now," Robbie told her, knowing just what she was thinking. "She ain't worth your tears. If she doesn't care enough to stick around and tough things out, then she ain't worth a thought at all."

"Daddy, _how_ can you say!?" Miley demanded. "She's my _sister_! And she only left me behind, because she didn't want the world to lose your precious _Hannah Montana_!"

"Either way, she still left you behind, now didn't she?"

"So what if she did? Do you not realize just how many times _we've_ left _her_ behind?" Miley exclaimed. "All she's ever wanted was to be out on that stage, and yet you force her to stay hidden in the shadows. And why? Because you blame her for something that _wasn't_ her fault!"

"I'm not getting into this with you again, Miley Rae, so just drop it," Robbie retorted, starting to become angry. "That sister of yours has done enough damage already."

"Daddy, _you're_ the one causing all the damage to this family!" Miley argued. "You _can't_ keep blaming Riley for something that _wasn't_ her fault! She _didn't_ know Mom was gonna get killed if they went to that audition!"

"I told them not to go!" Robbie snapped. "Now, leave it be, Miley!"

"You told us no so often, Mom usually just went ahead and took us anyway," Miley reminded him. "You said no about the one I wanted to go to the week before, and yet we still went."

"That is _not_ the point!" Robbie growled. "You _didn't_ whine over that one anyway!"

"I did so!" Miley stated flatly. "And if you _must_ know, it _wasn't_ Riley who went to that audition that day. It was _me_! _I_ went instead of Riley!"

"You did not!" Robbie roared. "You went with Lily to see Sharon and Bram!"

"No, Daddy, I didn't," Miley shook her head. "I went to Riley's audition for her, because I knew how badly she wanted to go and see Sharon and Bram. She'd been talking about the show for months, and the audition for two weeks. She didn't know they were on the same day, so she asked me if I wanted to audition instead."

"You're lying," Robbie declared, staring at her in disbelief. "I saw _her_ walk out that door with your mother."

Miley shook her head once more. "It wasn't her, Daddy. It was me. I wanted her to be happy, and knew how badly she wanted both, so I went for her. Mom didn't know she had the wrong twin – she was sure I was Riles. She didn't know Riles was hidden upstairs, waiting for us to leave, so she could pretend to be me and go with Lily."

"No," Robbie denied. "It _wasn't_ you there that day. You didn't even want to go to that audition."

"You're right, I didn't want to go," Miley nodded. "But I did – because my sister wanted to do two things at once, and I wanted for her to be happy. I could've told Mom the truth, and told her I didn't want to go. But I knew how badly Riley wanted to try-out for that part."

"Then she should've sucked it up and went herself! Robbie fumed. "She was a selfish Brat even then! I'd _told_ her it could only be one or the other! I _told_ her I didn't think it was a good idea for them to go, because I'd a bad feeling. But your mother – your mother just laughed it off and told me not to worry about a thing. That they'd be fine, just like always."

"So, now that you know who really went that day, are you going to hate me and forbid me to sing now?" Miley remarked, her eyes narrowing as she watched his each reaction closely.

"No, because it's _still_ all _her_ fault!" Robbie said angrily. "It was _her_ who convinced your mother to go! It was _her_ who decided to be selfish and make you go for her, instead of just saying she wanted to go to the show instead! So it's _still_ all _her_ fault that your mother is dead!

"Daddy, I don't think it's Riley you're really mad at," Miley stated softly, remembering what he'd said just previously. "I think who you're really mad at is Mom."

"Why in the world would I be mad at your mother?" Robbie queried. "Hmm?"

"Because," Miley began quietly, her eyes filled with tears, "she didn't believe you about your bad feeling. She laughed it off instead, and went on ahead and did what you were against. She thought you were just mad about the fact you'd have to miss some of your recording session to watch Jackson, since he was the only one home. She thought that was why you were trying to deprive Riley of that audition. She didn't know you really had an honestly bad feeling about them going. She thought that _you_ were being the selfish one, not Riley."

Robbie eyed his youngest warily for a few moments, before finally managing to get any words out. "End of discussion. I do _not_ want to _ever_ discuss this with _any_ of you again, Miley Rae!"

Miley shook her head sadly, as she watched her father storm off the tour bus. She knew she'd triggered something inside of him, for him to even mention the fact that their mother had just laughed off his bad feeling. It wasn't every day he mentioned her, and when he did, it usually had a very profound meaning behind it. And right now, she could sense that it wasn't Riley – or even her – whom he was really mad at, it was their mother. He just chose to blame Riley, because he couldn't full-out blame their mother for not listening to him. He needed to yell at someone, and sadly, Riley just happened to be the not-so-lucky candidate.

"Please God," Miley pleaded, as she crawled into her bunk. "Please let things go back to the way they used to be soon. I don't know how much more of this, any of us can take."

She curled up in the corner of her bunk, and clutched Beary tightly to her chest, as she let her unwanted tears fall. She wished more than anything right then, that she had told their mother it was really her she had with her that day, and not Riley. Maybe – maybe if she had told her the truth, then maybe she'd still be here, because they would've turned around and went home. If only she hadn't promised to help her sister out. If only she had told the truth. If only…

"It's _not_ my fault!" Miley shouted to the roof of her bunk. "It's _not_! I was _six_! I _didn't_ know our deception would cause her to die! I _didn't_ know! God, I _didn't_ know…"

She buried her face into Beary as she began to sob. If only she had known how that day would end way back when, she _never_ would've agreed to help her sister out. Heck, she _never_ would've even gotten out of bed. She would've made their mother stay home, and play games and tell stories – just like they always did.


	14. Calling Hannah

Because my 25th Birthday is tomorrow, so I thought I'd give y'all a present to celebrate. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly/Trixie Dixon, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

* * *

"Hey, Jackson?"

"Yeah, Riles?" Jackson answered, glancing over at his sister, whom sat upon a couch in the hotel he had rented with the money he'd brought with him.

"Where's Hannah at right now?"

"Kentucky, why?"

"Just wondering," Riley smiled, as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ah, finally giving her a call I see," Jackson noted.

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?"

"High time," he agreed. "But, she's in the middle of a show right now, if my guess is right."

"I know," Riley smirked devilishly.

"Ooh, you little devil you!" Jackson commented. "You're trying to get Hannah into trouble!"

Riley giggled. "I really don't think Hannah will mind."

"Oh, boy," Jackson shook his head. "I'd love to be there to see the look on Dad's face when Hannah answers her phone."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it on the news or something later," Riley replied, as she pushed the talk button after punching in her sister's Hannah cell number.

Meanwhile, in Kentucky, Hannah was in the middle of singing Nobody's Perfect, when she suddenly felt her phone go off. She'd stuck it on vibrate, knowing she'd never hear it ring over her own music and the screaming crowd viewing the show from the audience.

Hannah kept singing, as she secretly pulled her phone out to check the number, her eyes going wide when she realized it was her sister's number scrawled across the screen. She was so surprised, she didn't even realize she'd stopped singing, until one of her dancers nudged her.

"Hannah! What's wrong?" He asked, as everyone else continued on with what they were doing.

"I've got to take this call!" Hannah told him, turning her phone on, knowing her sister would wait a moment once hearing the music.

"We're in the middle of a show!"

"It's urgent!" Hannah insisted, then spoke quickly to the crowd. "Be right back, y'all!"

With that said she turned and ran off the stage quick as she could, going and locking herself in the bathroom in her dressing room. Once there she brought her phone up to her hear.

Riles?" She whispered, as she heard their father come storming into the main room. "That you?"

"Who else would it be calling you during a show, Hannah?" A voice she hadn't heard in awhile replied. "I mean, c'mon!"

"Riles! Oh my God! Did Jackson find you? Are you okay? Where _are_ you?" Hannah demanded all at once, as she heard her father pound on the door.

"Hannah! What's wrong with you girl? Get on out of there and back out on that stage! You've a show to do!"

"Busy at the moment, Daddy!" Hannah called out, then resumed whispering to her sister. "Well?"

"Yes, he found me," Riley replied. "Yes, I'm okay. And I'm not telling you, because you are _not_ hopping on a plane and coming to get me. That'll just be cause for Daddy to come, when I am _not_ ready to see him just yet."

"Well, he's not exactly ready to see you either," Hannah remarked. "Him and I got into it earlier, and it wasn't pretty. I told him the truth about that audition, and how I'd gone for you, and how you'd gone with Lily to see Sharon and Bram."

"Oh, how'd he take it?" Riley questioned. "He's not blaming you now, is he?"

"No," Hannah sighed. "He's still blaming you."

"Well, that burns it!" Riley exclaimed, anger etched in her voice. "Even when the truth comes out, I'm _still_ not good enough for him!"

"If you'd let me finish," Hannah cut in. "He also blames Mom."

"Mom? Why's he blame her?"

"Because she didn't listen to him when he told her about his bad feeling," Hannah sighed. "She'd thought him to be selfish, and figured he was saying no, because he was supposed to go to the studio that day. But, because you wanted to audition, and they'd no one to watch Jackson, he had to stay home."

"So shouldn't he be blaming Jackson for not having friends to go hang out with?"

"Hey!" Jackson protested in the background.

Hannah gave a small laugh. "No. It's not Jackson's fault either. Like Jackson told him awhile ago, it was nobody's fault but that driver's. Mom just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time – sadly, it was fate, and none of us could do a thing about it."

"Well, I wish he'd stop blaming _everyone_ else," Riley snapped. "If he were _that_ worried, then _why_ didn't _he_ come and get you guys then, huh? Any other time he would've! So obviously, if he didn't go after y'all, his bad feeling wasn't as strong as he originally thought, now was it?"

"Hannah, you open up this door, _right_ now, Young Lady!" Robbie roared through the door.

"I don't know," Hannah said softly. "Look Riles, I've got to go. I'll call you later, when I can talk more."

"Daddy's mad, huh?"

"Madder than three alley cats fightin' over the last can of tuna," Hannah replied. "Love you."

"Love you more," Riley giggled. "Have fun, Hannah!"

"Gee, thanks," Hannah rejoined, rolling her eyes.

She waited until she heard her sister's phone click off, then closed hers as well. Once that was done, she stood and flushed the toilet, then ran the tap water to make it sound as though she'd actually used the bathroom.

"Sorry, Daddy, but when a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go," Hannah stated, as she walked past him and hurried back out onstage. She'd made sure to fasten her phone back to her pants securely first though. There was _no_ way she was letting her father find her phone, only to discover what she'd really done in the bathroom.

"That girl," Robbie muttered, turning to follow her back out. "She's lucky the fans are so understanding."

Back in Chicago, Riley hung up her phone, shaking her head sadly.

"Well, what she say?" Jackson wanted to know. "She have a confrontation with Dad?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "She even told him how it was really her who'd gone to my audition that day instead."

"And?" Jackson pressed.

"_And_," Riley continued. "He _still_ blames me."

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed. "How come?"

"I'm selfish," Riley said softly, her eyes downcast. "If I had've just let that audition pass, instead of insisting I go, then skipping out on it, and making Miles go, _none_ of this would've happened. Mom _never_ would've been killed that day – because of me."

"_Riles_," Jackson spoke warily.

"No, Jackson," Riley cut him off. "Daddy's right. It _was_ my fault. If it weren't for me wanting to do two things at once, Mom would _still_ be here!"

"_Riley Mae_, we've been over this!" Jackson stated firmly, his eyes narrowing. "You _can't_ keep blaming yourself for something that _wasn't_ your fault! Yes, you should've told them the truth back then. Yes, you probably shouldn't have had Miley go. But there was _no_ way _any_ of us could know just what was going to happen that day. You were _six_ years old, Riley! _Six_!"

"A very _stupid_ six-year-old, who got their mother _killed_," Riley muttered bitterly. "I _killed_ her, Jackson!"

"_No_, you did _not_," Jackson insisted sternly. "That drunk driver did. Not anybody else, you _hear_ me Riley Mae? You _never_ were and still _aren't_ stupid!"

"Tell it to someone who cares," Riley replied, turning and walking away from him.

"_Riley Mae Stewart!_" Jackson shouted. "You _get_ back over here _right_ now! We are going to talk about this, until I get it through your thick skull once more, that _none_ of this is _your_ fault!"

"And if I don't want to Jackson?" Riley challenged. "What're you going to do? Spank me?"

"_Don't_ tempt me," Jackson told her, his eyes narrowed. "Now, _get_ back here!"

"I'm _not_ six-years-old anymore, Jackson," Riley reminded him, as she did as told. "You haven't the right to order me around anymore."

"Well, it works, doesn't it?" Jackson retorted. "Now, _listen_ and _listen_ good, because I don't want to _ever_ have to tell you this again, Riley Mae. Mom's death was _not_ – I repeat _not_ – your fault."

"I know, I know," Riley sighed.

"Then _why_ must we keep having these moments where you blame yourself?" Jackson demanded. "If you _know_ this already, then _why_ must I keep reminding you?"

"Because I like driving you crazy?" Riley asked innocently.

"_Riles_," Jackson pushed. "_Tell_ me."

"Because deep down, some small part of me still says it's my fault, okay?!?" Riley snapped somewhat. "_No_ matter _how_ many times I keep telling myself that it wasn't, _that_ evil little part of me keeps on _insisting_ that it was! And the _only_ way I can get it to _shut-up_ for awhile, is if you go all angry big brother on me, alright?"

"That's not healthy, Riles," Jackson sighed heavily, draping an arm over her shoulders. "I shouldn't have to go all angry big brother on you, for you to believe the truth."

"I know," Riley sighed as well, wrapping an arm around him for a much needed hug. "Just – sometimes, when I know that Daddy still blames me, I can't help but blame me too. It's like, the more he blames me, the more _I_ blame me."

Jackson shook his head. "Both of you _need_ to get past this, if we're _ever_ going to bring our family back to the way it once was."

"It-" Riley began, only to be interrupted.

"I _know_ it can _never_ be how it was when Mom was here," Jackson cut in. "But I _know_ we can get it back to being as close as possible to how it was. And _this_ is _not_ anywhere _near_ how it once was."

"No, it's not," Riley agreed sadly, resting her head on his shoulder, as they stood with one arm around the other. "I'm just glad I still have you for a brother. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, you don't even have to worry about me not being here right now," Jackson replied. "For right now, let's just focus on the present time. It's the only way we can stay sane, at this rate."

Riley giggled softly. "Yeah, we can be a pretty crazy bunch."

"If only the world knew just how much of a crazy life Hannah Montana really lives," Jackson smirked. "Then I think they all just might run for cover."

Riley laughed. "They wouldn't run for cover, they'd prolly just pick some other artist to look up too. Though, Hannah is stronger than anyone knows. She's put up with being caught in the middle for the past nine years. Anyone who can do that is _definitely_ worth looking up to."

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "But once the world gets to know you, Ms. Trixie, they will find you worthy of looking up to too. Trust me on that one."

"I trust you with my life," Riley assured him. "I always have."

"Even though I shoved you into the pond when we were small," Jackson chuckled. "Just because you were my sister."

"Yeah, even after the pond incident," Riley grinned. "But only because you're my brother."


	15. Robbie Ray Stewart!

A.N.: Months later, inspiration has finally struck me out of nowhere once more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley Mae/Kylie Kay/Carly/Trixie Dixon, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

* * *

A few more weeks later, Robbie and Miley were back home once more, Hannah's tour having been pretty much wrapped up. The last two shows were being held not that far from home, and it was a nice break from Hannah's tour bus.

Robbie sat out on the back porch, playing his guitar, as he stared at a photo of the family from when his wife had still been alive. In it, the girls were six, and Jackson almost eight. They were all hugging and posing for the camera, their grins all a mile wide.

He sighed heavily, as he picked the photo up. "We were so happy then," he mused. "And now, look at what we've become."

He shook his head in disappointment. "Lord, if you could give me some sort of sign, as to what I'm supposed to do, it'd be very much appreciated."

He waited for a few moments for a response, and when he didn't get one he stood angrily, tossing the photo down upon the chair he'd been sitting in previously. "Dagnabit! Will _anyone_ ever listen to me around here?!"

He stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the photo out on the deck. For once, he was actually glad that no one else was home. Riley and Jackson were God knows only where, and Miley was spending the night over at Lily's.

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, where he got ready for bed and soon crawled in under the covers. He grumbled to himself, as he got settled, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"_Robbie…." A voice called out softly. "Robbie…."_

_Robbie sat up and looked around the room confused. That voice. He could've sworn…. but there was just no way….was there? _

"_Robbie Ray! __**Why**__ are you lying here in this bed when you have children out there who need you?!" The voice demanded, sounding rather angry with him. _

"_Susan?" He whispered softly, finally spotting the source of the voice. She was sitting in the chair by the closet, watching him carefully. "Is that you?"_

"_Of course it's me, Robbie," she replied. "Who else would care that __**our**__ children are out there, who knows where, doing who knows what?!"_

"_Well, wouldn't you know what they were up too? Haven't you been watching them at all?" Robbie countered._

"_That is __**not**__ the point!" she argued. "Yes, I've been watching them – but I've also been watching __**you**__ Robbie Ray! And the way you treat Riley and Jackson, and even Miley at times is just horrible! It's totally uncalled for, and you __**know**__ it! The Robbie Ray I knew, would __**never**__ dream of blaming his children for something he __**knows**__ isn't their fault. The Robbie Ray I knew, would __**never**__ have let Riley run off, without going to search for her himself!"_

"_Yeah, well, the Robbie Ray __**you**__ knew is long gone," Robbie snapped irritably. "He died right along with you, and I doubt he's __**ever**__ coming back."_

"_I never thought you'd turn against our children," she spoke softly. "I never thought you'd become a cold-hearted monster. I thought you loved them just as much as I did – as much as I still do."_

"_I __**do**__ love our children!" Robbie argued. "I just don't love when they refuse to listen."_

"_Maybe they aren't listening, because you're being unreasonable, and blaming one for something she had absolutely no control over," she countered. _

"_If she hadn't have __**lied**__ to us, then __**no one**__ would've been at that __**stupid**__ audition!" Robbie growled. "She'd __**no**__ right trying to do both things at once!"_

"_And yet, you're not at all mad at Miley for going along with it – for helping her sister out, when asked to do so. Robbie, they were __**six-years-old**__. There was __**no**__ way they could've known that pulling a switcheroo on us would end so badly. They used to switch places on us all the time, just for the fun of it. To them it was a great game they got to play, and no one else could join in, because they weren't a twin."_

"_Well, it was a __**stupid**__ thing to have done," Robbie retorted._

"_Just like you making Riley hide the truth from her friends," she pointed out. "Robbie, there's no reason to make her be Kylie anymore. It's not fair to her or anyone else for her to have to keep living a life she hates to live."_

"_Miley handles the secret life thing just fine."_

"_But Miley also gets to sing for the world, and then come home and be herself. Riley doesn't get to be herself at all. You refuse to let her shine, and focus all of your attention on Hannah Montana. I'm sorry Robbie, but Hannah Montana isn't important at all, if one of our children is unhappy."_

"_She's an ungrateful little Brat!" Robbie snapped._

_Her eyes blazed with fury, and she was suddenly on her feet, her long white dress billowing in the wind that suddenly seemed to have appeared. "And just __**what**__ is it that she has to be grateful for?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Name __**one**__ thing."_

"_The roof over her head, the food on her plate, the clothes on her back, the teachers who're willing to put up with her!"_

_She shook her disappointedly. "And not once did you mention, a father who loves her. You do still love her, don't you?"_

_Robbie paused a moment. "Of course I do."_

"_Then why don't you show her that? Why don't you __**make**__ it be known, that she has __**that**__ to be grateful for as well."_

"_If you seem to know what she's so grateful for, then why don't you just tell me?"_

"_Her brother, her sister, her guitar, her music, her friends, and Simon."_

"_And just __**why**__ am I not included in that there list?" Robbie demanded._

"_Have you __**done**__ anything to __**make**__ her include you in that list at all, since I passed, Robbie Ray? Because all I've seen you do, is put her down, and accuse her of things that are untrue. I've seen you be the cause of the majority on her unhappiness, and it sickens me to no end."_

_Robbie scowled. "And what do you want me to do? Be all peachy keen about the fact you were killed, because __**she**__ wanted to go to an audition?"_

"_No, I want you to forgive and forget. Don't forget me, but let go of the fact that I died taking, who we thought was Riley, to an audition. They were just children Robbie; innocent little children, who looked up to you and adored you. Little children who wanted to be just like you when they grew up."_

"_Yeah, well, things change."_

"_No, you changed. They still have those dreams – Miley actually living her outs. Even Jackson has dreams that you just seemed to brush aside. And as much as I love Miley, what makes her so much more important than our other two children? Why do you always insist on casting them aside Robbie Ray? __**Why?**__"_

"_Because they were the __**last**__ ones to see you, before you left the house!!"_

_She sighed heavily, shaking her head sadly. "I know you're mad at me for not staying home that day like you'd asked Robbie. But everything happens for a reason, Sweetheart. Not everything turns out the way we've planned. It was just my time to go. I'm sorry for brushing you off that morning, but you usually didn't like the girls going to all these auditions, and I'd decided to finally put my foot down. It was important to them to go to these auditions, and you never seemed supportive of them half the time."_

"_Because I wanted them to be regular children! I wanted them to have a childhood, and for them to not grow up so fast! I wanted them to be at home, so I could spend time with them, before having to go back on tour again."_

"_So you're admitting that part of you was just being selfish?"_

_Robbie paused a moment, to think about it. "Yeah, I guess I am," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I never was really mad at Riles for it all. She was just there, and it was easier to place the blame…."_

"_On someone who was there," she finished for him. "I know. But, it was wrong to do Robbie. And I know you know that deep down in your heart, if you look deep enough. I know you want to make amends, and get your other little girl back."_

"_I was just so—so angry, that day," he continued. "And she wouldn't stop asking me all those questions. And then—then when she asked if it'd been her fault, I just snapped. I snapped and told her it was, and it wasn't. I knew it then, and I know it now, but it hurt so bad, I just __**had**__ to hurt someone else in return."_

"_And it just happened to be our one six-year-old child."_

"_Do you think it's too late to apologize?"_

"_It's never too late to try," she encouraged. "But I wouldn't wait for too long to do so. She's incredibly hurt, and upset, and feeling neglected. You've made things so bad that even Miley is starting to think being Hannah isn't worth it anymore – not when her sister is so unhappy. She's starting to blame her sister's unhappiness on her being Hannah Montana. And we can't have them blaming their dreams for each other's unhappiness…"_

"_When really it was me, who was making everyone so unhappy," Robbie finished. "Come morning, I'm __**going**__ to find those kids of ours, and bring them home! Well, soon as I've figured out where it is they're at."_

_She nodded, relief washing over her. "Oprah."_

"_What?"_

"_Oprah," she repeated, as she began to fade away._

"_What about Oprah?"_

"_You'll figure it out," she whispered, now only a voice in thin air. "But remember, Oprah…"_

Robbie bolted awake suddenly, sweat trickling down his face. He wiped it off with the sheet clutched in his one hand, as he looked around hopefully. Not finding his beloved anywhere in the room at all, he sighed heavily.

"She's right. I need to fix things, before it's too late. And starting tomorrow, I'm going to do just that!"

He made his way to the bathroom then, to wipe his face off with some cold water and a washcloth. He then headed on back to bed, pondering things over in his head, as he lie there trying to think of a way to make things right again.


	16. A Place In This World

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Carly/Trixie, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

Song is _A Place In This World_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"So what all have you been up to while you've been gone, Riles?" Jackson asked her, as they sat in one of the many parks in Chicago on a windy day. They'd decided to go for a picnic, and had a blanket spread out and some sandwiches and chocolate bars.

"Not much," Riley shrugged. "Just traveling here and there."

"And how exactly did you travel without breaking into your bank account?"

"You _don't_ want to know, Jackson," Riley admitted softly, looking down at the blue guitar currently in her lap. "Please, just let it go. I already know you're disappointed in me for doing it, and I feel bad enough about doing it as it is."

"So you either stowed away or hitch-hiked, am I correct?"

Riley nodded silently, still staring down at her guitar.

"Okay, other than doing things I wouldn't approve of because they're dangerous, what have you been up to all this time?"

"Writing and playing my guitar mostly," Riley replied, daring to glance up at him once more. She relaxed some when she saw him flash her a small, but genuine smile.

"Well, am I ever going to get to hear any of it?"

Riley smiled at him. "You're my biggest fan, so of course you're going to get to hear some of it."

"Well, then play something for me," Jackson encouraged. "I haven't had any private concerts in forever."

Riley gave a soft laugh, as she flipped open the notebook that was lying before her and began to go through it. "What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever one you think fits the most," he told her, taking a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich. "You know I'll enjoy it, no matter what though."

Riley finally found one she thought would fit nicely, and began to strum her guitar after tuning it once more.

"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me, 'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out," she began to sing as she played. "Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking, Trying to see through the rain coming down. Even though I'm not the only one, Who feels the way I do…"

She paused briefly, then continued on. "I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world."

Jackson clapped his hand to the beat on his leg, as he sat there listening to his kid sister sing.

"Got the radio on, my old blue jeans; And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine. Could you tell me what more do I need? And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay…."

She paused again, then sang the chorus once more. "I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world."

Jackson kept her gaze as she looked up at him for the next part.

"Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, But I'm ready to fly…."

They didn't notice the few people stopping to watch them, as she continued on to finish her song.

"I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. Oh, I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world… Oh, I'm just a girl. Oh, I'm just a girl. Oh, oh. Oh, I'm just a girl…"

She was met with the sound of people whistling and applauding as she finished. She blushed some, ducking her head so no one could see her face.

Jackson smirked as he watched people throw decent tips into her guitar case, before walking off to mind their own business once more.

"So much for that being a private concert," Riley spoke softly. "I forgot I tend to draw attention, when I sing out in public."

"Hey, it was pretty neat, if you ask me," Jackson grinned at her proudly. "It shows I'm not the only one in this world anymore who knows my kid sister can sing."

"Correction, kid _sisters_," Riley stressed, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, yeah, but you know what I meant," Jackson chuckled. "Everyone knows Miley can sing, though they don't exactly know it's Miley singing."

Riley shrugged, as she set her guitar aside and grabbed up her own ham and cheese sandwich, "Least now we got money for dinner," she commented.

"We had money for dinner to begin with," Jackson reminded her. "I was smart and brought a ton with me."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to singing for my supper on street corners," Riley shrugged. "Then, once I've some money, I pack up and hurry off far away to some other street a few blocks away to get food. I can't have people realizing that I'm you-know-who."

"You keep singing on street corners like that and they might," Jackson pointed out. "You have to be careful about that now, if you don't want your cover to be blown."

"Which is why, I'm not giving anymore private concerts unless it's a dire emergency," Riley replied, as she chewed a bite of her sandwich. "I can't risk it anymore. Not since I was on Oprah."

Jackson nodded his agreement, as the two of them sat there shooting the breeze and enjoying their lunch together. If her running away did anything, it ended up bringing them even closer together than before – and they'd already been pretty tight to begin with.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Miley sat at the breakfast nook eating an omelet she'd made for herself, when her father came down the stairs whistling.

"Well, what's got you so chipper this morning?" She asked, eying him warily, as he'd been pretty moody the past few days – so this was definitely a change of pace.

"Had a good dream, is all," Robbie replied, as he danced over to the refrigerator and took a couple eggs out for himself. "Finally realized your sister's been right about how I've been treating her all these years. I've decided I'm going to find her and bring her back home where she belongs; her and that crazy brother of yours."

Miley paused in mid bite of her omelet, some of it falling off her fork, and the rest of it falling from her mouth back onto her plate. She stared at him in shock for a moment, her jaw practically literally on the floor.

"Daddy-who's-been-blaming-my-twin-sister-for-stuff-since-forever say what?" She demanded, raising her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"You heard me, Miles," Robbie answered, as he cracked the two eggs he'd gotten from the fridge open. "It's high time this family pulled together and did things together like we used to. What fun is it in having a family, if you can't all be crazy together?"

"Daddy, are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?" Miley wanted to know, still giving him a skeptical look. What in the world had brought upon this sudden change of heart? Since when did he care where her brother and sister were? They'd been gone for quite some time now, and this was the first time he'd ever mentioned going to find them.

"I'm fine, Miley," Robbie stated, as he scrambled the eggs. "I just had an epiphany, is all."

"Did you have loco hot cocoa before bed again?" Miley questioned, figuring that to be why he was suddenly talking crazy.

"Miley Rae, I am perfectly fine and did not drink any loco hot cocoa before bed last night," Robbie stated firmly, giving her a serious look. "I said we're going to find your brother and sister, and that is what we're going to do."

"What about Hannah Montana?" Miley asked curiously, knowing Hannah had some upcoming appearances.

"I'm afraid Hannah's just going to have to wait, Darlin'," Robbie said apologetically.

Miley's eyes went wide, as she jumped up, knocking her stool over, in her process to eagerly go over and hug her Daddy tightly. "That's the greatest thing you've _ever_ said to me!"

"Miles, careful now girl!" Robbie exclaimed, as he used his one arm to pull her back from the stove. "You're going to burn yourself and get egg all over you."

"I don't care," Miley replied, still clinging to him, her head rested upon his chest. "You finally said what I've been waiting to hear all these months."

Robbie carefully turned the stove off once his eggs were done, and hugged his daughter tightly in return. "I'm sure your sister's been waiting years to hear me say that she was more important than Hannah."

"The fact you've finally said it will be enough for her," Miley assured him. "Well, that and some other things I think you really need to say. But her being more important than Hannah most of all."

"Let me eat my breakfast, then we'll pack some bags and go hunting for your sister, alright?"

"Consider me already packed!" Miley exclaimed, starting to run off. She paused though, turning to look at him once more. "You're sure we have to bring Jackson back though? I mean, he is rather stinky at times."

"Yes, now go!" Robbie stated, pointing towards the stairs. He shook his head watching her run off, as he placed his scrambled eggs on a plate. "That girl is going to be driving me even crazier now, I can just see it."


	17. They're Just Words

Thank the fact I've been having my own Disney Channel marathon & have seen every show on it today. Well, almost everyone - lol. Some I saw twice - same episode & everything though. Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

* * *

Miley searched frantically for her cell phone, diving for it upon finally spotting it. Soon as it was in her hot little hand, she pressed speed dial 3, calling her brother's cell number. She waited impatiently for him to pick up, trying not to squeal too loudly upon hearing his voice.

"What's up Miles?" Jackson questioned, as he answered his phone. He knew it was her, he'd caller ID.

"Jackson, you'll _never_ guess what Daddy and I are doing today!" She exclaimed quietly.

"I'm not one for guessing games," Jackson reminded her. "So just spit it out."

"Oh my God! This is _so_ exciting!" Miley squealed softly.

"Miles, speak up," Jackson said. "Why are you whispering? What's so exciting? Are you nominated for a Grammy or something?"

"Ha! I wish," Miley laughed slightly. "Anyways, I was eating my omelet before, when daddy came downstairs whistling."

"So Dad's a bit chipper this morning, what's so exciting about that?" Jackson wanted to know, as he looked over at Riley rolling his eyes, causing her to giggle.

"What he said is what's exciting," Miley told him. "He said – oh, my God! I still can't believe it!"

"Miley, just spit it out already!" Jackson ordered, growing slightly agitated.

"We're coming to find y'all!" Miley finally squealed. "He said he'd an epiphany last night and wants to find y'all and bring y'all home!"

"Dad said _what_!" Jackson shouted somewhat into the phone. "Are you serious? You better not be pulling my leg here, Miles."

"Jackson, I'm more serious than Uncle Earl when he's spotted a cheeseburger."

"Did he say anything else?" Jackson wanted to know, as he glanced over in Riley's direction.

"I asked him about Hannah's upcoming appearances," Miley began, then paused for dramatic effect.

"_And…_?" Jackson pressed.

"He said Hannah's just gonna have to wait!" Miley squealed once more.

"Miley, that isn't very funny," Jackson stated, not sure if he ought to believe her, despite her excited squeals. "You know how important that is to some of us."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Jackson!" Miley answered, as she began to pack her things. "He said Hannah is going to have to wait, because bringing you guys home is more important."

Jackson's eyebrows shot up, gaining the curiosity of Riley, who still sat watching him and listening to his end of the conversation.

"So, if you just tell me where you guys are, I can tell Daddy, and we can come and get you!" Miley cheered, though careful not to attract her father's attention – who knew where in the house he was at, at the moment.

"No," Jackson suddenly said firmly, getting up and walking away from Riley sat, after giving her a Look that clearly said _stay put_.

Miley paused in her packing. "What do you mean _no_?"

"If he wants to find us that bad, he has to work for it," Jackson told her firmly. "After all he's done, it's the least he can do."

"But Daddy said…."

"Miley, those are just words," Jackson cut her off. "Actions speak volumes. If he finds us on his own, that shows he truly means it and wants us back home again."

"But Jackson…."

"I'm sorry, Miles," Jackson apologized, hating to have to hurt her feelings like this. "I don't mean to squash your happy bubble, but Dad's got to do it on his own. If I tell you and you guys come straight away, Riles will hate me for it. And I can't do that to her. Not after all she's had to go through and put up with."

"What about what I've had to go through and put up with?" Miley demanded, suddenly feeling angry with her brother. "What am I, just a piece of chopped liver to you?"

"Miley, you _know_ I care about you too," Jackson re-assured her. "But you're also Riley's twin, so you've _got_ to have some inkling of how she's feeling right now. She's still torn on the idea of going home. She wants to set things right, but is still terrified she'll go home and have everything backfire on her. So, please, just give her a little more time."

"She has as long as it takes for Daddy and I to find you guys and not a moment more," Miley stated firmly. "I've been here by myself long enough and I'm not going to take it anymore."

"I promise you, when you guys finally find us, she'll be more eager to head on home, okay?"

"I'm trusting you here Jackson."

"There's words I'd never thought I'd hear from you," Jackson commented.

"Words I never thought I'd actually end up saying," Miley laughed. "Well, see you when I see you! And take good care of her, boy! I don't want to have to beat you up now."

"Bye Miles," Jackson laughed some, as he closed his cell phone, disconnecting their call. He shook his head as he made his way back over to where Riley sat.

"So what was all that about?" Riley demanded almost immediately. "What's got Miles all excited?"

"You'll find out when the time is right," Jackson replied, not wanting to reveal their father's revelation to her yet. She'd find out what the call was all about the moment they were found and not a moment before – not if he could help it. The moment was too good to be true, so why get her hopes up only to have them fall again?

Riley scowled at him, her arms crossed over her chest in protest. "I can always just call Miles up and ask her, you know."

"She won't tell you a thing," Jackson replied confidently. "We've a pact going on right now."

"She's my twin, she tells me _everything_!" Riley argued.

"Riles, did _you_ tell her _everything_?" Jackson countered.

"Um…. no," Riley sighed. "You're the one I told everything too."

"Exactly my point," Jackson smirked. "Just because you're twins, doesn't mean you share everything with one another."

Riley huffed slightly, as she began to pout. "If it was about me, I've a right to know."

"Just let it go, okay?" Jackson said, draping an arm over her shoulders. "You know I love you, and only want to look out for you. I've you're best interest at heart. Just trust me."

"I've always trusted you," Riley sighed. "You're my walking, talking diary, as I told Oprah."

Jackson laughed. "Yeah, and I'm _never_ going to live that one down, once Miles hears about it."

Riley couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "Yeah, she won't let you. Oh, well. I've got some blackmail on her too."

"Do tell," Jackson urged, nudging his sister slightly.

"I don't have a death wish, thanks," Riley smirked. "If you won't tell me what she said, then I won't tell you the blackmail."

"Oooh. You're an evil one," Jackson teased.

"I learned from the best…Miley."

"Hey!" Jackson exclaimed, feigning hurt. "I'm more evil than she is!"

"No, you're just weird," Riley confirmed, as she moved to begin packing up their picnic lunch. "Now, c'mon. I wanna go for a walk, and I'm not leaving this mess here."

Jackson shook his head, as he helped her pack everything up. "You want to go back to the motel first? Or just carry this stuff around?"

"Motel first, I guess," Riley shrugged. "But are you _sure_ my guitar is safe there? What if somebody breaks in and steals it?"

"Riles, you worry way too much," Jackson concluded. "Now, c'mon."

Riley scowled, but followed him back to their hotel nonetheless. She knew there was no point in arguing about it, as her brother was right. She _did_ tend to worry _too_ much at times.


	18. I Found Her!

I wrote some more of this tonight, so decided it was safe to post more as well - lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, Connor, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

Songs are _Just A Girl_ & _Clear_ by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.

Note: Any **_sentences _**italicized is song lyrics.

* * *

It was now two weeks later, as Miley lie on her Hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. Her and her father had come to Orlando, Florida in hopes that her twin was Backstreet Boys hunting. She had often said she wanted to do that, so Florida had been the first logical destination to search for her.

"Do any of them Boys even still live around here?" Robbie demanded, as he headed on into the bathroom. "I mean, we've searched everywhere – even Disney World – and still no sign of them."

"I think a couple of them might," Miley replied, draping an arm over her eyes. "Though, some might be in California, Georgia, or Kentucky. I say we try Georgia next – we already know they weren't in California, or Kentucky."

"I hope you're right about this," Robbie stated. "It'd be easier to follow them Boys around if they were touring, but right now they're in the _studio_."

Miley sighed heavily, as she closed her eyes in defeat. She never thought it'd be so _hard_ to find her _twin_, of all people.

_Finally, I've been waitin' for this moment, for you to see, the real me_

_It's been an illusion, I never meant to fool you; I got caught up in a fantasy…_

Miley slowly sat up in confusion, as she heard singing coming from the television. She could've sworn she _knew_ that voice! She eyed the girl on the screen warily, praying she was right in her suspicions.

_I'm just a girl, with a dream that got the best of me. _

_In a world, that believes fame is everything. _

_Got outta touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly…_

Her eyes went wide as saucers, as she took in the blue guitar. "Daddy! Daddy, come quick! I've found Riles!"

"What? Where?" Robbie asked, as he came flying out of the bathroom.

Before Miley could answer, the voice singing continued, causing Robbie to turn to face the television in surprise now as well.

_People say, that the world is like a stage. _

_They're so confused, the rules I play. _

_I been away from home for so long; that I, I almost forgot where I belong. _

_Ye-eah…_

"Miles, grab my phone and get the airport on the line," Robbie told her. "Then start to pack – we've a flight to Chicago to catch."

"But Daddy, how do you know if she's still there?"

"Trust me, Kiddo. She'll be there with that brother of yours."

_I'm just a girl, with a dream that got the best of me. _

_In a world that believes fame is everything. Got outta touch, with the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly…_

Miley got the airline on the phone, and while her father worked out the details, she began to pack as quickly as she could. She hadn't seen her sister in _months_ and couldn't wait a moment longer to hug her once more.

* * *

Jackson entered the Motel room where he and Riley had been staying, while in Chicago. He could hear the shower running, and knew Riley was doing as he'd advised. The poor kid was feeling under the weather, and had a slight fever, so he'd suggested she take a slightly warm shower to cool off.

He glanced over at the bed they shared – as they could only afford one bed, and she snuck into his room enough back home anyway – and saw that she'd left the lyrics she'd been working on, out in plain view. Curious, he went over and picked the piece of paper up and began to read it.

_It's 6am and I'm wide-awake_

'_Cause I can't stop thinking 'bout the stuff you were sayin' to me_

_and I, I can't let it slide_

_The paper's not here yet_

_The sun's not up_

_But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside_

_I had one of those dreams that made it all so_

"Girl's been thinking about Dad again, I bet," Jackson thought to himself. "He's hurt her so bad. I can't believe it's taken him _this_ long to even realize it."

_Clear to me now_

_I got a whole new perspective_

_It's so clear to me now_

_You can't treat me that way_

_It appears to me how long you tried to make me frame you_

_It was me who was bein' the fake_

_So clear_

"She's lucky I know her well, or I'd be mighty worried right now reading these lyrics," Jackson mused, shaking his head. "I swear she likes to scare people whenever she can."

_Why did I smile when I hurt inside?_

_Said I was okay, when I knew it's a lie_

_I wanted to believe in you_

_You took your chances_

_Woe was me_

_So I'll just forgive you_

_And set you free_

_I'm on my way_

_Yeah, I'm steppin' out of the hate_

_And it's so…_

Jackson read the chorus again, pausing a moment when he heard the shower stop. He eyed the door warily, and realizing it usually took her a bit to get dressed and such, he glanced back down at the paper.

_I wanna put the past behind_

_Try and maybe I can find better days_

_First time in awhile think I even feel _

_A smile on my face…_

"Hmm…. seems she's might've forgiven Dad…." Jackson concluded. "Though, I don't think he's really done a thing to deserve it. This just proves she's a bigger heart than people care to think. She may never be able to _forget_, but at least she's willing to _forgive_."

He set the sheet of paper back down upon the bed, then moved to sit in the one chair that was in the room, and flicked the television on. He had to wait a little while before she'd be ready for lunch anyway. And besides, he didn't want her to know he'd read her latest piece – she could be touchy about that when she wanted to be.

A little while later, Riley finally emerged from the bathroom, her hair still damp from the shower. Despite the fact the shower had cooled her off some, her face was still a little flushed.

"Um…would you mind if we maybe skipped lunch today?" Riley asked him sheepishly. "I'm not so sure I feel up to going out."

"You don't sound so great either," Jackson commented. "Lie down and rest. We can watch a movie."

"You'll let me order pay-per-view?" Riley queried hopefully, as she crawled onto the bed and curled up. "Are you gonna lie with me? I'm cold."

"Yes, and yes," Jackson answered, getting up and joining her on the bed. "You know, no one can ever say you and Miles are the same. Because there's _no_ way Miles would be caught dead snuggling up against me."

"I like to be different," Riley shrugged, smiling as he lie next to her, and let her curl up against him. "And I don't care what people think of me for loving my brother. You're just as special to me as Miley is – sometimes maybe a little more."

Jackson chuckled. "I don't mind, so long as no one accuses me of dating my sister."

"Don't you mean cousin?" Riley countered a tad bitterly. "Nobody even _knows_ I'm your sister. Only Oprah knows you're Trixie's brother; and even then you were under disguise."

Jackson slapped her side playfully. "Hush you. Now pick a movie, before I change my mind."

"Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Riley exclaimed hoarsely. "It's my favourite!"

"All right. Chipmunks it is," Jackson nodded, clicking on the channel and pushing 'yes' when asked if he wanted to purchase it. "But I better not end up watching the end of this alone."

Riley giggled softly. "I promise to try and not make you watch it alone."

"Good enough," Jackson nodded, kissing her head affectionately. "Love yah, Kid."

"Shh!" Riley hissed, then added a moment later, "love you too."


	19. One Step Closer

Three more chapters to go y'all! Can you believe it? There's an _actual_ ending in sight! O-M-G! Lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, teachers, Connor, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana & Oprah owns herself. Thank-you!

* * *

"Thank-you again, for meeting with us, Oprah," Robbie Ray said, as he and Hannah Montana sat across from her. "We appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to do so."

"It's always a pleasure having Hannah here," Oprah smiled. "Now, do tell me again, why you want to know more about Trixie Dixon."

"We would like for her to be the opening act for Hannah's sold out tour," Robbie ray replied. "And no one in the music business seems to know how to get a hold of her. We were hoping you could help us out."

"I'm afraid all I have is the phone number she left," Oprah replied. "She's quite the mystery to me as well. But, she's sweet and extremely talented, so I figured I'd take a risk with her."

"What if you call her up and have her come back on the show," Hannah suggested. "And we came out to surprise her part way through it? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That does sound like a wonderful idea," Oprah smiled. "I am sure Trixie will be thrilled."

"Prolly about as thrilled as Uncle Earl when someone steals the last piece of turkey from him on Thanksgiving," Hannah commented to Robbie, then turned to Oprah. "Oh, I am sure she'll be surprised."

* * *

Jackson grabbed for Riley's phone when he heard it ringing. His sister had been sleeping since before lunch, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Trixie Dixon, please?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Oprah. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Her brother," Jackson answered. "What can I do for you Oprah?"

"Is Trixie there?"

Jackson glanced down at his sister, whom was still snuggled up against him. "She's here, but she's sleeping right now. Can I take a message?"

"I was just calling to invite her back on my show," Oprah replied. "I've had people asking me about her. You should see all the emails and letters I've been getting."

"Well, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until she's feeling better," Jackson stated. "She's a little under the weather right now."

"Oh, well, how about you give me a call once the timing is right," Oprah suggested. "I'll give you my number, and you can get back to me at a later date."

"That would be great," Jackson agreed. "Thanks Oprah."

* * *

Oprah gave her number, for them to call once Trixie was well, then hung up the phone.

"Well? What did she say?" Hannah demanded, trying not to seem too eager. "Is she coming on your show?"

"She will be, once she's feeling better," Oprah said. "Apparently, she's a little under the weather right now."

"How under the weather is she?" Robbie questioned, feeling a little worried.

"Her brother didn't say," Oprah replied. "But he promised to have her call back once she was up to doing so."

"Her brother, huh," Robbie commented. "Did he happen to give his name?"

"If I recall correctly, his name was Connor Dixon."

"Well, I am sure Connor knows how to take good care of her."

"I'm sure he does," Oprah nodded. "They seemed mighty close when she was here before."

"Oh, they're close alright," Hannah muttered. "Annoyingly close."

"Did you say something, Sweetheart?" Oprah asked, looking over at Hannah.

"Me? Oh, I said how _sweet_ it was that she has such a _fabulous_ brother," Hannah lied, smiling sweetly. "How I wish I had one as good as he seems to be."

"Well, until Trixie calls me back, there's really not much more I can do I'm afraid," Oprah apologized. "But I will be sure to give you a call once I have a set date for her next appearance."

"Thank-you so very much for your time, Oprah," Robbie said. "It's been much appreciated."

* * *

"Who was on the phone?" Riley asked groggily, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Oprah," Jackson replied.

"_Oprah_?" Riley exclaimed. "What'd she want?"

"She wants you to make another appearance on her show," Jackson answered. "Seems you've a whole lot of fans who're asking about you."

"When does she want me back? Riley asked, shifting so she could look at her brother. "It's not tomorrow, is it?"

"I told her you'd call her once you were feeling better," Jackson told her. "And before you protest – there is _no_ way I am letting you go onstage while sick. That could do more damage than good."

"You're not Daddy, Jackson," Riley argued. "You don't get to make those types of decisions. And really, neither does Daddy. I am my own woman."

"You're hardly a woman, Riles," Jackson remarked. "You're a fifteen-year-old girl who thinks she knows everything. When really, you don't know very much at all."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this afternoon," Riley countered, stifling a yawn. "Maybe you should've taken a nap too; then you wouldn't have such a large stick up your…"

"_Don't_ you even _think_ of finishing that line," Jackson stated firmly, giving her a _Look_. "I know you have manners buried somewhere inside that head of yours."

"Says the one who eats like a pig all the time" Riley retorted. "Don't _you _have any manners, Jackson?"

"I'm a guy. Guys are supposed to eat like pigs," Jackson responded. "It's what we _do_."

Riley snorted, as she lie her head back down on his chest. "You're lucky I'm not feeling well right now, or this argument would _so_ be won by me."

Jackson wrapped his arm around her once more. "Says who? You? I don't think you've ever won one of our arguments, Riles. What makes you think you'll win one now?"

Riley sighed. "Because you're my brother, and you love me, and feel bad that I'm sick."

Jackson laughed somewhat. "Some day, I'd like to see the inside of your brain so I can know what really goes on in there."

"I don't think I wanna see the inside of _yours_," Riley teased, as she closed her eyes once more. "But I love you anyway - even if your brain has worms in it. Eew!"

"Go back to sleep, Runt," Jackson chuckled. "You'll need all the rest you can get, if you want to go back on Oprah soon."

"Shh. I'm sleeping," Riley whispered.

Jackson smiled down at her, though she couldn't see him through her closed eyes. He pulled the blanket wrapped around her up higher, and changed the T.V. station to Family channel. It was going to be a i_long_/i day of rest and relaxation – not that he minded – it was what he did best.


	20. Don't Air The Dirty Laundry!

Two more chapters to go y'all! We're almost there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, teachers, Connor, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana & Oprah owns herself. Thank-you!

Three days after talking with Oprah, Robbie received a phone call from the show's producer, telling him that Trixie Dixon would be on the next morning. Apparently, the new young pop star was over whatever bug it was she'd contracted, and was eager to be on the show again.

"Hey Miles, don't go getting your hopes up that she'll be excited to see us," Robbie told his youngest gently. "She's probably still pretty angry with me, for everything that's happened over the years. Not that I can say I blame her, now that I've realized some of the damage I caused."

"Daddy, you worry too much," Miley smiled. "Riley will be excited to see us, I just _know_ it."

"You best start thinking realistic girl," Robbie warned. "Because I've the feeling she just may try to run again, once she sees us."

"Trust me, Riles will _not_ go running off the stage," Miley replied, placing her hands on each of her father's shoulders. "I _know_ my sister. There's _no_ way she'd embarrass herself on national television _or_ in front of _Oprah_."

"If you say so, Kiddo," Robbie shrugged. "I just don't want you to end up disappointed."

"No worries, Daddy," Miley waved him off. "She can't hurt me anymore than she already has. And even then, I know she didn't mean to do so. She's my _twin_; we're just connected like that."

* * *

The next day Trixie Dixon was once more on the Oprah Winfrey show. Only difference was that this time, her brother was onstage with her.

"So what have you two been up to, since your last appearance on the show?" Oprah questioned. "Anything special?"

"Well, I've been writing a little bit," Trixie admitted. "I've come to realize some things, that I wish I had've realized awhile ago. It would've saved me a whole lot of trouble. But sometimes stuff just happens, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Would've saved us all a whole lot of trouble, Kid," Connor teased.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "So you keep on telling me."

"What do you think of your sister wanting to become a pop star?" Oprah asked Connor.

"I think if anyone deserves it, it's her," Connor replied honestly. "She's got the heart, and she's got the talent."

Trixie blushed a little bit. Even after all these years, she wasn't used to her brother's praise. She'd no idea what she'd ever done to deserve it, but she loved him for it.

"I think it's very sweet that you support your sister so much," Oprah commented. "You don't see siblings so close, all that often anymore. Why do you think you two are so close?"

Connor eyed Trixie, as she played idly with the hem of her shirt. He shook his head, though he was smiling as he did so.

"I think we just understand one another well," Connor answered. "She may be my little sister, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Whether it's as her diary, or beating up the punk that broke her heart. I'd do it all, just because she's my sister."

Trixie giggled a little. "No worries about beating anyone up, Connor. No one's exactly come beating down my door yet."

"They will, just you wait," Connor assured her. "And I'll be standing there with a shot gun."

Trixie laughed even more. "No you won't be. I'll believe it, when I see it, Connor."

* * *

"Would you look at them laughing it up out there, as though everything's all peachy keen," Robbie commented as him and Hannah watched the show from the green room. "You'd think all was perfect in their little world."

"Maybe in their world it is," Hannah shrugged. "Not that I would know or anything, since I seem to be left out of the loop quite often."

"Which I fully take the blame for Darlin'," Robbie stated. "If I hadn't decided you were more important than them, they wouldn't've had to band together."

"So what? I'm not important anymore?" Hannah demanded.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Hannah," Robbie replied. "You're all equally important. It just took me a long while to realize that."

Hannah smirked a little. "That's all I needed to hear, Daddy."

* * *

"So tell me Trixie," Oprah began, "if you could work with anyone in the world, who would it be and why?"

"The Backstreet Boys and Hannah Montana," Trixie replied without even having to think about it. Though in her mind, she could just hear Miley protesting at being named second. "Hannah Montana because she's amazing, and I love her music. It's fun, honest, and catchy. As for the Backstreet Boys, well, they're my idols. I've loved them since forever, and would give just about anything to do a song with them. And if I can only have one, send Nick Carter please!"

Jackson snorted. "You and Nick Carter, I swear! If I didn't know any better I'd swear you thought you were going to marry the guy."

Trixie cast her brother a wary look. "It's _doesn't_ hurt to dream, Connor."

"Well, keep on dreaming then, because it's _not_ going to happen," Connor stated. "The guy's, like, thirty!"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Thirty he may be, but in _my_ dreams, he's as old as _I_ want him to be."

Oprah laughed listening to them and their banter. "Well, it just so happens I have a surprise for you Trixie. One of your dreams is about to come true, as one of them is here today."

"Nick Carter?" Trixie exclaimed hopefully, her eyes darting around eagerly.

"No," Oprah shook her head. "Hannah Montana!"

"Hannah Mon – oh, boy!" Connor said, making an exaggerated face. This could only mean one thing – trouble!

Trixie's eyes went wide as saucers, as she froze suddenly. _Hannah Montana_! Her _sister_ was here? Which could only mean one thing…their _father_ was _too_! Oh, _crap_!

"Hey y'all!" Hannah smiled, as she came out waving to everyone. She hurried up onto the stage, and practically tackled Trixie in a hug. "Hiya Trixie!"

Trixie gulped, as she hugged Hannah in return tightly. It was taking everything in her _not_ to cry! She hadn't seen her sister in _months_! Which was technically her fault, but _still_!

Robbie took his seat, and greeted Oprah, as everyone watched the two girls embrace.

"Suspicious!" Connor coughed into his hand, so his sisters could only hear. The last thing they needed was for their dirty laundry to come out on Oprah of all shows.

"Hi," Trixie squeaked. She took her seat next to her brother once more, and tried not to look _too_ worried when daring to cast a glance at their father. "N-Nice to meet y'all."

"So I hear you have big news for Trixie, Hannah," Oprah encouraged, eager to surprise the music newcomer. "Why don't you tell us what it is?"

"My Daddy and I were wondering if you'd like to go on tour with me, as my opening act!" Hannah grinned excitedly. "I just _know_ we'll have a blast doing it!"

Trixie looked genuinely surprised, but also a little suspicious. What if this was just a ploy to get her to come home, she their father could control her once more?

"I'm not sure my Daddy would ever agree to it," Trixie replied. "He's never really approved of my singing, the way Connor here has."

"I'm sure he's all for it," Robbie stated, eying her in return.

"You don't know my Daddy like I do," Trixie insisted. "He'd be sure to have a massive cow if he knew I was trying to pursue my dream without his permission."

"I bet I do," Robbie challenged. "And I'm sure your Daddy might've just recently had a change of heart."

"Well, if he has, I'd _really_ like to know what brought it on," Trixie responded a little _too_ sweetly. "Because you see, _my_ Daddy has _never_ allowed me to do anything that would make _me_ happy. _My_ Daddy blames me for something that happened when I was just _**six**__-years-old_. _Something_ that _I_ had _no_ control over, because if I did, it _never_ would've happened."

"Well, what do you say we talk to that _Daddy_ of yours _after_ the show, and see if we can change his mind," Hannah piped up through gritted teeth, a smile forced upon her face.

"I agree!" Connor jumped in quickly.

"We'll be right back after this break!" Oprah insisted, as she eyed both girls curiously. She'd a feeling they all knew something that she didn't; something they probably didn't want broadcasted on national television.

"_What_ are you doing!" Connor hissed into Trixie's ear. "You're going to _blow_ our cover."

Trixie huffed a little. "I am _trying_ to figure out just _why_ he suddenly decided to come and find me. I mean, after _all_ these months, _why_ now?"

"Maybe because he had an epiphany," Connor whispered. "Maybe because he _finally_ realized that _you_ are more important than a certain sister's alter-ego."

"Pfft," Trixie scoffed. "Like _that_ would _ever_ happen."

"Look," Oprah spoke suddenly. "I don't know all of what's going on here, but unless you want the world to find out whatever it is you're hiding, you might want to tone it down with the sarcastic remarks."

"No worries Oprah," Trixie said, hopping off her stool. "Because I'm out of here."

"Trixie! Wait!" Hannah pleaded, jumping up and grabbing her arm. "C'mon. _Don't_ do this! If you walk off this show, you're ruining your chances at making your dream come true."

"Why would _you_ care?" Trixie snapped. "You already got _everything_ I ever wanted! The fame, the fortune, the fans…hell, even _Dad_."

Oprah raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise. She was glad they were speaking quietly and that she'd requested their microphones be turned off for the break.

"Excuse us a moment, will you Oprah?" Hannah smiled. "Trixie and I need to have a _little talk_."

Trixie scowled, as Hannah practically dragged her off stage.

"_What_ are you doing!" Hannah exclaimed quietly. "Are you _really_ trying to blow our secrets? Riles, we came here to surprise you, because Daddy's really has had a change of heart. He feels just awful about how he's been treating you all these years."

"And so he should!" Trixie countered.

"_Why_ must you be so _difficult_!" Hannah raged, shaking her sister slightly. "It's _not_ always all about _you_! And don't you _dare_ throw Hannah back in my face! Because _everything_ behind the scenes has always been about _you_! About how _you_ always feel so sad, and hurt and upset. Well, wake up already! Daddy is _trying_ to fix things. You have _got_ to forgive and forget. And if you can't forget, _at least_ forgive! And if you can't do it for _your_ sake, then _please_ do it for _mine_!"

Trixie stared at Hannah for a long moment. "You know, we're making a scene," she stated, smirking a little. "We haven't made a scene like this in years."

Hannah snorted, unable to help herself. "Lucky us, no one around here cares. Oprah has them all sign confidentially contracts, in case us celebrities spill stuff we shouldn't while back here."

Both girls burst into laughter, as they headed back out onstage to finish the interview. It was just after a second commercial break when they both walked out, giggling conspiringly together.

"Everything okay girls?" Oprah asked, still a little confused by everything.

"We're cool," both girls replied in unison, causing them to laugh even more. "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Double Jinx! Jinx!"

"Okay, we get it!" Connor grinned. "You've jinxed one another. You both have to speak, so you both owe the other a soda. Now move on."

The giggling ensued as they each resumed their seats. They weren't quite sure what was so funny; all they knew was that it felt extremely good to laugh together once more.

"Do you really think my Daddy's had a change of heart?" Trixie questioned Robbie. "I'm not so sure I'll be able to convince him I'm good enough just yet."

"I'm sure it'll all work out just fine, Darlin'," Robbie assured her. "You just let me have a word with that Daddy of yours."

"I'll believe it, when I see it," Trixie shrugged, smiling as she nudged her brother just because. "And Oprah, thank-you for making one of my dreams come true. It's always a pleasure being on your show. And I'm sorry for any confusion. Sometimes I tend to speak without thinking first."

"It's quite alright," Oprah smiled. "I'm just glad everything seems to be working out for you."

"And next time…" Trixie began with an innocent smile. "Do you think you could have Nick Carter hiding somewhere for me? I'd _really_ like that!"

Connor groaned, as Robbie made a face, and Hannah burst into laughter.

"I'll see what I can do," Oprah laughed. Shaking her head in amusement.


	21. Don't Wanna Be Torn

A.N.: Second to last chapter folks! We're _so_ close to the finish line! Hope y'all like this one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, teachers, Connor, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

Song is _Don't Wanna Be Torn_ by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Once Oprah was over, Hannah grabbed hold of Trixie before she could run off again. She knew how her sister's mind worked; after all she _was_ her twin.

"Trixie! You're going to come to my hotel room, right?" Hannah asked. "So we can, uh, you know, discuss the tour and stuff."

Trixie eyed Hannah momentarily. "Sure…just let me go back to mine and…freshen up…."

"I'm sure you're fresh enough already," Connor commented dryly, then looked over at his other sister. "We'll be meeting you there, Hannah."

"But what if…." Hannah trailed off, looking worried, as she cast a glance at Trixie.

"Hannah, you're going to have to learn to trust me," Connor replied. "We'll be right behind you. I promise."

"Okay," Hannah nodded, as her and Robbie left the green room with their things.

"We're at the Hilton, in room 858," Robbie told them, poking his head back into the room. "Feel free to just come on up."

Connor nodded, then turned to Trixie. "Before you say anything, you're _going_."

"But Jack-Connor!" Trixie cried. "How do we know this isn't all just an act?"

"Why else would he finally decide to come after you? We know it wasn't all Miles doing. She's been trying for months now, and he wouldn't budge," Connor argued. "There's no other logical explanation for him coming out here to find us at last."

"But I'm _not_ ready!" Trixie exclaimed. "I - "

"You _are_ ready," Connor argued. "I've seen you writing, and I've heard you singing. I actually _listen_ to the meaning behind your lyrics _Trix_. I _know_ you. You _are_ ready to go home and face the music."

"But what about Oliver and Lily?" Trixie protested. "What if they hate me for not telling them the truth?"

"If they hate you for something that wasn't entirely your fault, then they were never truly your friends to begin with," Connor concluded. "Now, c'mon. I promised Hannah we'd be right behind them, and I don't want her to worry anymore than she already has all this time. It's been pretty hard on her too, you know."

"I know," Trixie sighed, as she allowed her brother to take hold of her hand and squeeze it.

"And remember," Connor began, "no matter what happens, I'm always going to be right beside you."

Trixie let go of his hand and hugged him tightly, feeling a little emotional. She knew this day would come sometime, and she was just glad to still have her brother on her side. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kid," Connor chuckled. "Now, let's go grab some ice cream and catch up to them."

Trixie's eyes shone brightly. "I _really_ love you!"

Connor laughed. "I bet you just love me because I mentioned ice cream."

Trixie gave him an innocent smile, as they headed on out of the green room.

* * *

"Daddy, what if they aren't coming?" Miley fretted, as she paced her hotel room. "I mean, what if that bonehead brother of mine was just blowing hot air, and they're really catching the next flight out of here?"

"Miles, you're just going to have to trust your brother," Robbie replied, pausing a moment. "There's something I never thought I'd hear myself say."

"Don't worry Daddy, that's been happening to the best of us lately," Miley stated, as she resumed her pacing. "I just – I can't believe all this time she was here, and she wouldn't even tell me."

"I'll take full blame for that Darlin'," Robbie admitted. "She probably wouldn't tell you, for fear of me finding out."

"True, but _still_. _I'm_ her _sister_! Does that _not_ count for anything anymore?" Miley countered. "She's always going on and on and _on_ about how great Jackson is. Well, what about _me_, huh?"

"Miles, just relax will you," Robbie answered. "Give them a chance to explain their side of it all."

"Sure, _now_ you take their side," Miley remarked, throwing her hands up in the air just as someone knocked on the door. "That'd better be them!"

Robbie shook his head, as he opened the door, only to reveal Connor and Trixie Dixon. He smiled as he ushered them on inside. He sure hoped this all went well – otherwise, he'd _never_ be able to forgive himself. Though, he wasn't so sure he could even begin to forgive himself for what he'd done now.

"Well, I guess Jackson can be counted on," Miley commented, soon as the door was closed behind them. "Who knew that he could keep a promise?"

"Yes, he _can_ be," Riley commented dryly. "And _I_ knew."

"Of course _you_ knew," Miley commented. "_You're_ all the boy even cares about."

Riley rolled her eyes. "If we're getting into this crap right off, then give me a moment to get this blasted wig off. I'm going to discuss things as _me_, _Riley_. And _not_ as anyone else."

Jackson smirked as he helped Riley get her long black wig off her head. "There you go Riles. God, it feels so good to be ourselves again."

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised Oprah didn't remember your name being Jackson the first time she met you," Riley laughed. "I was sure she was going to call us out on the fact your name suddenly changed to Connor."

"Oprah's a cool lady," Jackson smiled. "Now, let's get on with this, shall we?"

Both girls gave a collective sigh, as they each took a seat on opposite ends of the couch. They usually sat close to one another, but right now they both knew Miley was still a little peeved about being left behind.

"So how're we going to do this?" Jackson asked, not sure who was supposed to start trying to fix things first. "I mean, whose side is going to be shared first?"

Riley looked a little nervous as she spoke. "If no one minds, I'd like to sing something before we start. So maybe people can hopefully understand me a little better."

Robbie nodded silently, deciding he'd give the girl a chance to speak her mind through her music. He knew she wasn't always good at speaking her thoughts, but she could sing them nicely – she always had; he'd just forced her to stop, as _he_ wasn't _ready_ to listen back then. But he was _ready_ now.

"Um…I need a guitar," Riley said sheepishly. "I left mine back at the Motel."

Miley wordlessly got up and fetched her red guitar, which she handed over to her sister. The last time she'd heard her sister sing in person, had been when she'd let her be Hannah for a night. The night that had ended in mayhem and caused her twin to run away. To say she was a little nervous about this now was an understatement. She just hoped this ended a whole letter better than their Hannah fiasco.

Riley cleared her throat, as she began to play, her hands strumming the right chords effortlessly.

_Maybe it's the things I say,_

_Maybe I should think before I speak_

_But I thought that I knew enough _

_To know myself, and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You used to bring them down_

_The tears I'm crying out_

_You used to wipe away_

She looked up and glanced at her sister for the chorus of her song. She hadn't looked at anyone to start, as she was more nervous than she'd ever been.

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn…_

_Don't wanna be torn…_

_Don't wanna be torn…_

_Don't wanna be torn…_

She gulped slightly, as she moved her eyes to land on her father. She'd written this song with him in mind, but parts of it could be for any of them really. She put her heart and soul into the next few lines. She _needed_ him to not only _see_ how she felt, but to _feel_ it too.

_Don't make me have to choose between_

_What I want and what you think I need_

'_Cause I'll always be your little girl_

_But even little girls still got to dream_

_Now it all feels like a fight_

_You were always on my side_

_But lonely I've been now_

_You used to make it go away_

She could tell by the look on her father's face that he truly felt the emotion with the lyrics she'd just sung. Now, hopefully she could get through the rest of the song without crying or appearing too bitter.

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn…_

She dared to glance at her brother briefly, giving him a small smile. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have him. He was extremely important to her – her sister was too; mostly because of the twin thing – but her and Jackson just understood one another a little better at times. She trained her eyes back on her father once more, as she continued on with her song.

_Why is this all so confusing, complicating, and consuming?_

_Why did all this make me angry?_

_I wanna go back to being happy_

_These tears I'm crying out_

_You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I falling apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn_

Soon as she was done singing the chorus for the last time, she sat Miley's guitar gently next to the couch. She coughed nervously, as she eyed her family warily; unsure of what they were currently thinking, and not entirely sure she wanted to know either.

"I guess I'll start," Robbie said finally, after an awkward silence had hung between them all. "Riles, I'm _extremely_ sorry for how I've been treating you all these years. There _aren't_ enough words in the _world_ for me to begin to describe just _how_ sorry I am. I _always_ knew it _wasn't_ your fault, Darlin'. I just needed someone to blame, and you just seemed like the most obvious choice."

"And why the sudden change of heart?" Riley demanded, as she sat with her arms crossed over her chest. "I mean, after _all_ these years. Suddenly out of _nowhere_ you decide to _love_ me again."

"I can't really explain it, though I wish I could," Robbie began. "But I had some sense knocked into me recently, and realized just how bad I've been making you feel. I know it was out of your control; and I know no one here is to blame for what happened that day. Sometimes, people lose their way after a tragedy, and it takes them a long time to get back on track again."

"You made me feel like I was a good-for-nothing, worthless piece of crap," Riley spoke softly, hurt evident in her eyes. "You made me feel like I'd _never_ amount to anything, and that I'd _never_ be as good as _Hannah Montana_."

Miley crossed her arms over her chest then, and eyed her sister warily. "Well, _you_ made _me_ feel like I didn't even matter anymore! You ran off, and then _Jackson_ ran off after you, and _I_ was left here to deal with all the aftermath! _Why_ am I not as important to you as _Jackson_!"

"Miles, you _are_ important to me," Riley insisted. "More than you could _ever_ know. But I couldn't _ever_ ask you to stop being Hannah Montana. I wouldn't be a good sister if I asked that of you. And Jackson…well, Jackson knew how I felt; Hannah overshadowed him too, you know. And then _I_ of all people overshadowed him, because I was constantly getting into trouble. So he really didn't seem to matter to anyone."

"To anyone but Riles," Jackson cut in. "Riles has always made sure that I got some attention. Even if she was just coming to me to complain about things, or to express how she felt – she was still coming to _me_. _I_ was important to someone. And in a sense, I knew how she felt. I knew how it felt to be left behind, and to watch someone else get all the attention."

"I never meant for any of you to get left behind," Robbie commented. "I wanted to love all of you, but my anger and pain overshadowed that."

"Why didn't it overshadow your love for Hannah?" Riley demanded. "Why was she allowed to be loved and everything? I mean, you loved _Hannah_ more than anyone – even if it _is_ Miley who is Hannah, you still love _Hannah_ more."

"Hannah was like an escape from the real world," Robbie said after a long moment. "She was a way to get my mind off things I didn't want to think about. I didn't want to think about how much I miss your mother. Or how bad I knew I was hurting y'all by acting the way I was. I was sort of still in denial, and Hannah made it a little easier to keep on denying what I already knew."

"Gee, _thanks_ Daddy," Miley grumbled, a frowned etched plainly on her face. "I thought it was just because you were happy I was getting to live out my dream."

"I assure you, that also played a huge part in it, Darlin'," Robbie placated. "But Hannah was also a way for me to distract myself in another world, so to speak."

"And letting Hannah steal _my_ song happened because…." Riley pressed.

"Jeez! _What_ is with _you_ and _that_ song!" Miley exclaimed. "You don't seem to mind so much that we both wrote _Best of Both Worlds_, yet only Hannah's named appeared in the credits."

"_That_ is different," Riley stated. "And the other is _super_ important to me! _**I**__ wrote it for_ _**Mom**_!"

"Well, it's _not_ _**my**_ fault you left it out somewhere it _shouldn't've_ been!" Miley argued. "If you _didn't_ want for it to be used, you should've hidden it better."

Riley eyed her twin sister exasperatedly. "Miles, how would you like it if _you_ wrote a song, and showed it to _me_ and then _Trixie_ went and used it and _never_ even gave you credit for it."

"I didn't think you'd mind so much," Miley admitted quietly. "It was beautiful, and I wished I _had_ written it for Mom. But I hadn't, and I was _jealous_, okay? _That_ is why I stole it, and let Daddy and everyone else believe it was _mine_."

Riley looked surprised. "You were jealous of _me_? _Really_?"

"Yeah," Miley sighed heavily. "I know it's usually the other way around… But lyrics just seem to come so easy to you. You can pour your heart and soul into the lyrics and everything, and I always end up stumped."

"But you write pretty neat stuff too," Riley insisted. "I love the songs you write, and the way you play piano and make it look _easy_. You've masteredit_ and _the guitar. I've only managed to get the guitar down pat."

"Riles, you play the drums too," Miley countered. "Don't think I haven't heard you banging away to Nick Carter songs."

Riley snorted. "You've _heard_ that?"

Miley nodded. "Oh, I have. I'd say he best watch out, because you'd give him a run for his money."

Riley started to laugh. "God, I _wish_!"

"Can we get back to the situation at hand here, please," Robbie interrupted. "I think I've had enough _Nick Carter_ talk today, to last me a lifetime."

Riley gave him an innocent grin, as she leaned over to tackle Miley in a bear hug. "I love you Miles. I'm _so_ sorry I left you behind. I promise I won't do it again."

Miley hugged her twin in return. "I promise I won't leave you behind anymore either. And I swear I won't steal anymore of your songs without your permission."

"I just got a _brilliant_ idea for a song we could co-write!" Riley whispered to her excitedly. "Maybe we could even sing it together sometimes…if Daddy'll let me sing."

The two of them glanced over at their father then; both sporty puppy-dog look on their faces.

"Oh, _not_ the twin puppy-dog looks!" Robbie groaned. "You _know_ I can _never_ resist those."

Jackson laughed. "I haven't seen those looks used on you in a _long_ time, Dad. They usually only seem to be reserved for me."

"Can I keep singing, Daddy? _Please_?" Riley pleaded softly, after an extremely long moment; her puppy-dog look gone. "I promise I won't run away anymore."

"Well, it'd seem a shame to make Miss Trixie disappear so quickly, after her break-out performance on Oprah," Robbie concluded. "And Hannah _did_ offer her a spot as the opening act for her tour…"

Riley's eyes went wide. "You were _serious_ about that!"

"Well, of course Darlin'," Robbie said. "We wouldn't have asked you on _Oprah_ if I wasn't."

Riley squealed and jumped up to tackle him – something she hadn't done in forever.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! _Thank-you_!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

Robbie hugged his middle child – something _he_ hadn't done in _years_, and horribly regretted. He squeezed her a little closer to him, not wanting to let her go. Sure, they hadn't resolved _everything_ today; but these things _did_ take time, and he'd _all_ the time in the _world_.

"I love you Riley Mae," he whispered softly in her ear, speaking her full name, for the first time in a long time, affectionately.

"I love you, Daddy," Riley managed to choke out, as she held back a sob that wanted to escape. "I love you _so_ much!"


	22. Surprise!

A.N.: Only own Riley/Kylie/Carly/Trixie, Connor, teachers, & story idea. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana. Thank-you!

Songs are _As I Am_, & _I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus. _Who Needs The World_ is by Nick Carter.

* * *

It's been four months since Hannah Montana had surprised Trixie Dixon live on Oprah. Since then, Riley and Jackson had returned home and gone back to their normal lives. Well, mostly normal lives.

Some things did change – the family had secretly gone to therapy to help resolve their issues, and so far, so good. And the fact Riley had never been allowed to sing had changed as well. Since coming home, she'd been allowed in the studio and had recorded her first album pretty quick. Not that it was hard to do, seeing as she'd been writing her own material for years, and even had music to go with the lyrics.

"Are you nervous?" Connor asked Trixie, who stood backstage watching Hannah.

"I feel like I'm going to _hurl_," Trixie replied honestly. "I wasn't even _this_ nervous when I went on Oprah for the first time. But this – this is just – _wow_!"

"You'll be fine Trix," Oliver, who was dressed as his alter ego, Mike, assured her. "You sing better than Hannah any day."

"You're just biased," Lily, who was dressed as Lola, piped up. "Since you're dating her and all."

Trixie gave a small laugh. She was glad their friends hadn't turned on her when she'd finally told them the truth about her identity. She was greatly surprised though, when Oliver had finally asked her out. It seemed he'd liked her as much as she liked him, and he'd been going absolutely crazy when she disappeared on everyone. He'd even made her promise that if she ever went anywhere without him, to at least call him, so he wasn't so deprived of her beautiful voice.

"Are y'all ready to meet someone very special to me?" Hannah could be heard asking the excited audience. "Now, y'all know her as Trixie Dixon…."

The crowd could be heard screaming and glow sticks were seen being waved like crazy.

"But," Hannah continued on, after her short pause. "I know her as my _sister_!"

The audience could be heard gasping then. They knew Hannah had a brother, but they'd _no_ idea she'd a _sister_.

Trixie glanced over at their father then, wondering if he'd known Hannah was going to tell the world that she was her sister. She was surprised to see him standing there smiling at her in approval.

"Go on out Darlin'," Robbie encouraged. "The crowd's awaitin'."

Trixie smiled, as she moved to hug him tight. She'd _never_ felt so happy in her _life_!

Robbie returned the hug, kissing her head. "Do me proud, Sweetheart."

"Trixie, are you coming out here or what?" Hannah demanded a moment later. "Everybody's waiting."

Trixie laughed, as she grabbed her microphone and headed on out. "Hold your horses, Hannah."

Hannah hugged Trixie tightly. "Can you tell we're sisters?"

"I bet y'all are wondering why we've different last names," Trixie smirked. "Well, it's because I wanted to be a little more unique. I wanted to be able to stand out on my own, since my music is a little different than Hannah's. I'm really hoping y'all like my album, which will be out in stores tomorrow!"

"Now, who wants to hear us sing?" Hannah shouted into her microphone. "Are y'all ready to party?"

The crowd cheered, as the two pop stars smiled at one another, before starting in on the song they had recently co-written.

_Gonna stay in bed today_

'_Cause I can't face the light_

_Don't know why I get so down_

Trixie and Hannah walked by one another as they sang to the excited young crowd before them. They'd written this on the flight back home four months earlier, and were hoping the fans would enjoy it.

_I won't be much fun tonight_

_And I can't believe_

_You still wanna hang around me_

Trixie waved to the crowd, as Hannah reached down to grab some hands that were reaching up for them. They then turned and sang to the other, smiles on their faces.

_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind_

_To you it's all right_

Trixie and Hannah sang the song until it was finished, then Hannah waved to the crowd and ran off the stage. Trixie took a nervous gulp as she looked out at the crowd before her. She'd gone onstage as Hannah before, but _never_ as herself in front of an audience so large.

"Hey y'all," she squeaked slightly into her microphone. "I hope y'all don't mind if I sing some of my stuff for you. But please know I'm a little nervous. I've never sung in front of some many people before."

She glanced backstage and spotted Hannah watching her excitedly. She smiled, and launched into her first single, _A Place In This World_. Afterward, she sang _Just A Girl_, _Tied Together With A Smile,_ and _Clear_.

"Okay y'all, now I'm actually going to sing something that Hannah _borrowed_ from me, and took credit for," Trixie explained, as she retrieved her blue guitar, and sat upon the stool that'd been brought out for her. "Let's just say, sibling rivalry happens to the best of us."

She gave a contented sigh, then launched into the song that had always truly been _hers_ and _not_ her _sister's_.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

She swallowed hard; as she felt her eyes fill with tears, knowing pictures of her mother were being flashed across the screen behind her. She was very young in some of them, so hopefully nobody would recognize her – especially since even then, she was always wearing wigs.

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She continued on, putting her heart and soul into this performance, more so than all the others she'd done previously.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

She looked skyward, as she launched into the chorus for the second time.

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She continued on and finished the song to extremely loud applause, and she could hear her brother whistling from the side of the stage where he stood. She set her guitar back on its stand, and spoke into her microphone once more.

"Thank-you," she said softly, wiping her eyes a little. "I wrote that for my Mom, since I miss her so much. I hope it's helped anyone who has lost someone dear to them."

She listened to the cheers she received, and smiled. "Now, whose ready for _Hannah Montana_!"

The crowd roared in response, the sound almost deafening. She laughed, as she gave a final wave and ran off the stage, and into her brother's awaiting arms.

"You were fantastic, Kiddo!" Jackson praised. "The crowd absolutely _loved_ you!"

"Thanks," Trixie grinned. "But I think they still love Hannah more. Hehe."

Hannah laughed. "Well, I'm sure they'll love you quite a bit soon enough. They just need to get to know you a little better."

"Your fans are chanting," Trixie giggled, as she moved to hug her sister next. "Go get 'em!"

"Will do!" Hannah smiled, as she ran back out onstage. "Whose ready to par-tay!"

Trixie laughed some more, as she moved to hug Mike. She loved how the world figured out quickly that Mike and Trixie were dating and were cool with it; yet back at home, everyone was shocked to learn Oliver was dating Riley. Though, they were even more shocked to learn that _Kylie Cyrus_ had really been _Riley Stewart_ – Miley's _twin_!

"Thank-you for letting me do this, Daddy," Trixie smiled, hugging her father at last. "Tonight's the _greatest_ night of my life thus far!"

"And I'm sure it'll only get better from here on out." Robbie replied, hugging her tightly. "They loved you out there Darlin'."

Trixie beamed happily, as she ran over to the buffet table backstage and grabbed up a cheese sandwich. She'd been too nervous to eat earlier, but now she was _starved_! She stood eating, as she watched her sister perform for the world. Yes, the world. Part of why she'd been so nervous, was because this particular concert was being broadcast live all over the world!

A short while later, Hannah called her sister back out onstage to share the spotlight.

"Oh, Trixie," she called sweetly. "I need you out here with me. I'm feeling a little lonely."

Trixie came out laughing, as she ran over and tackled her twin in a bear hug. "I was feeling a little lonely backstage myself."

"Sing something with me!" Hannah insisted. "Anything you want!"

Trixie smirked. "Ever a Nick Carter song?"

"Even a Nick Carter song," Hannah nodded enthusiastically. "Or a Backstreet Boys song, or the Chipmunks – _anything_!"

Trixie giggled. "I don't think they wanna hear the Chipmunks."

Hannah shrugged. "I don't think they'd mind too much. Not if _we're_ the ones singing."

"Well, what do _you_ wanna sing?" Trixie challenged her sister. "Why do I have to choose?"

"To be honest, I want to sing a Nick Carter song," Hannah smiled. "Besides, I know you secretly do as well."

"I don't think it's any secret that I love Nick Carter," Trixie smirked. "But, sure! Let's sing one now for everybody!"

The music for _Who Needs The World_ began to play then, and Trixie immediately began to sing, unaware of what was about to happen.

_Yeah, oh_

_I stare at your face,_

_Into your eyes_

_Outside there's so much passing us by_

_All of the sounds, _

_All of the sights_

_Over the earth, and under the sky_

_Too much cold and too much rain_

_Too much heartache to explain_

She eyed her sister in confusion, wondering why Hannah hadn't joined in on the singing. She went to sing the chorus, but then heard a voice she'd _never_ in a _million_ years expected to hear, and froze.

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

_Switch off the sun, the stars, and the moon_

_I've all I need inside of this room_

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

She turned slowly, her eyes extremely wide, as her mind blanked; causing her to not hear the excited screams from the audience. She felt her jaw hit the floor as a high-pitched shriek escaped her, and she stood there staring in absolute shock.

The music paused a moment then, and the man who'd suddenly appeared onstage, spoke into his microphone.

"Hi Trixie."

"_NICK_!" Trixie screeched, her hands instantly clamping over her mouth. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she desperately tried to blink them back as he made his way over to her.

"In the flesh," Nick Carter smirked, as he wiped the tears that had escaped, from her face.

"Don't go fainting on me now," Hannah spoke, quickly moving to stand behind Trixie. "I need you in order to finish the rest of the show."

"It's _Nick_ _Carter_!" Trixie exclaimed in a whisper, though everyone heard her because of her microphone. "_Hannah_, there's a _Backstreet Boy_ _**right**_ in _front_ of _me_!"

"I know," Hannah laughed. "Now, why don't you sing the rest of the song with him, while I go do a quick costume change?"

Trixie gave a small squeal of excitement, her eyes still bugging out of her head and a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Music please," Nick cued, though a moment later Trixie spoke.

"Oh my God! I _don't_ remember the words!"

Nick laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you will. Just picture me as a poster you're singing to, and you'll be fine."

Trixie blushed slightly, as she gave him a sheepish grin. The music started up once more, and she began to sing with one of her Idols.

_Oh, no, no_

_I walk on the street_

_Talk in the dark_

_I see people's dreams just falling apart_

_I open my arms_

_Tried to be true_

_Seems like my only truth was you_

_Am I wrong?_

_Or am I right?_

_All I want is you tonight_

Trixie glanced backstage just as her and Nick were about to sing the chorus for a second time. She spotted her family and friends, and knew she truly did have all that she needed in the room right then – with the added plus of _Nick_ _Carter_! She flashed them all a warm smile, as she continued on with the song, her gaze never once leaving theirs.

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

_Switch off the sun, the stars, and the moon_

_I've all I need inside of this room_

_Who needs the world when I've got you?_

_Who needs the stars so bright, and the grass so green, and the morning light?_

_Who needs the wind to blow, and the tide to rise?_

_Who needs it…I don't know_

_I don't know_

_Yeah…_


End file.
